Akatsuki Life After Death
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Kematian, terlempar ke Seretei, menjadi shinigami budak sebagai masa percobaan, menimbulkan berbagai macam kekacauan, dan inilah akhir dari takdir mereka. LAST CHAPTER mind to read and review?
1. Somewhere in a Hell Gate or Heaven ?

Summary :

Akatsuki. Siapa sih yang gak tau organisasi kriminal tingkat S ini. Berisi 10 orang (minus bagi anggota yang telah berada di alam sana). Ah… tapi di sini author tidak akan membicarakan bagaimana kehidupan duniawi Akatsuki tapi akan mengungkap bagaimana nasib mereka-mereka a.k.a hidup mereka selepas meninggalkan kehidupan yang fana ini.

.

.

**Akatsuki : Life After Death**

Rate : T Genre : Humor/Parody

Disclamer : I don't own Naruto and Bleach or it's character. Naruto wa Kishimoto ojii-san no dan Bleach hanya milik Om Tite Kubo seorang !!!! GAK BISA DI GANGGU GUGAT !!!

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje… plot ancur banget, deskripsi gak dongk, bahasa campur bawur !!! Maaf kalo banyak banget typo.

.

**Chappie 1**

**Somewhere in a Hell Gate ( or Heaven? )**

Suatu barisan arwah yang cukup panjang mengantri di depan pintu gerbang besar berdaun pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan hiasan sepasang naga pada bagian atasnya. Di sebelah pintu tersebut terdapat seorang dengan baju shinigami membawa sebuah lembaran perkamen di tangan kiri dan kuas tinta di tangan kanannya tengah mencatat para arwah yang sedang berbaris tersebut. Ah…iya, hampir lupa di antara barisan mantan manusia-manusia tersebut teronggoklah (?) 10 orang dengan jubah hitam dengan bercak-bercak awan merah. Yap Akasuki –mantan kriminal kelas-S di dunia manusia-. Tapiii… apakah nasib mereka di komunitas arwah juga akan sama seperti halnya dengan di dunia manusia? Terkenal. Kondang. Ditakuti. De el el de es be e te ce…

Soul society…, tempat dimana para mantan makhluk hidup dan para calon arwah dikumpulkan. Secara geografis dan astronomis terletak di dimensi yang berdekatan dengan langit. Musim panas di langit, matahari bersinar dengan ganasnya, antre berkepanjangan yang tiada ujung, menunggu berjam-jam untuk pendaftaran agar bisa masuk komunitas roh membuat hati yang semula setenang air mengalir dapat membara bagai api.

"Gah… kenapa sih kita harus baris gini, kayak orang tolol un,'' Sesosok cowok yang cantik dan manis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda mulai menggerutu. Mulut di ketiga tempat di tubuhnya mulai komat-kamit gaje.

"Ah sudahlah Deidara, orang sabar disayang Jashin," kata pria berambut perak dengan kalung berliontin kan lingkaran dengan simbol segitiga di dalamnya kepada pria berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Deidara itu sambil memegang liontinnya.

" Hei… Hidan sejak kapan loe jadi orang sabar, hah un? Lagipula mana Dewa Jashinmu yang loe agung-agungkan itu?" bantah Deidara pada cowok berambut perak bernama Hidan sambil teriak-teriak saking emosinya.

Mana panas. Capek. Matahari di atas ubun-ubun, secara komunitas arwah berada di atas langit gitoooooo. Udah kayak pepes ikan ajah atuh.

"Ja-Shin? Dewa Jashin! Berani sekali mengatakan hal laknat itu disini…! Disini yang pantas disebut dewa adalah KAMI para SHINIGAMI!!! Siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu hah!" seorang shinigami penjaga murka.

"Un… dia un," kata Deidara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hidan.

"Hooo… jadi kau yah, yang berani sekali menyebut-nyebut kata itu,'' Shinigami mendekati Hidan dengan muka yang marah sambil ngacung-acungin pedang zanpakutounya. "Jelasin apa maksud kata-kata loe tadi hah?"

" Gue bilang Jashin sama… Jashin. Sama," kata Hidan penuh penekanan.

"Apaaaa? Berani sekali kau! Baru tiren (mati kemaren) aja udah belagu. Kutebas kau dengan pedangku, tau rasa!"

"Ho begitu. Baiklah akan kulayani dan akan kupersembahkan darahmu kepada Jashin-ku. Mwahahahahaha. Bersiaplah!"

Shinigami mengacungkan pedangnya dan Hidan mengayunkan senjata yang mirip sabit itu. Keduanya saling berlari ke arah lawan. Trang. Pedang dan sabit beradu tanpa ada keinginan untuk mundur.

"Mati kau, shinigami!" Hidan berlari ke arah shinigami sambil ngayun-ayunin sabit panjangnya. Shinigami berlari mundur menghindari sabetan.

Crash. Ujung sabit merobek pipi seseorang. Darah mengucur, membasahi ujung sabit Hidan. Hidan menjilat darah itu dan berubah wujud jadi item putih kayak tengkorak. Ia kemudian membuat simbol persembahan untuk Jashin.

"Persiapan selesai. Hahahaha… tamatlah kau."

JLEB. Sebuah tombak tertancap di dada kiri Hidan.

"Ah nikmatnya… tiada yang senikmat rasa sakit ini."

BRUK. "Ugh… uhuk."

Seseorang ambruk.

"KYAAAAAAA!!! Sasori no danna un. Whats' up, un? Kenapa? Kenapa danna berdarah-darah begini, un?" jerit Deidara sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh senpainya yang bernama Sasori.

"Danna? Sasori no danna, un? Bangun un, jangan tinggalin Dei sendiri di dunia ini! Kalo danna sampai mati… gimana dengan nasibku un? Dei gak mau mati juga un," tangis Deidara.

" Dei-chan… uhuk maafin akang Saso yah. Uhuk… uhuk," kata Sasori lemah dengan darah yang semakin mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Sasori Danaaaaaaaaa…! Huhuhu… hiks… hiks… un… hiks un!"

JLEB.

"Ah nikmat sekali "

"Ugh… uhuk."

"Leader sama! Sasori no danna! Tolong!" teriak Deidara pada sang leader, Pein.

Pein mendekat, pasang muka sok sedih tapi sejatinya malah membuat jerit tangis Deidara makin menjadi dan para arwah lain makin tersiksa.

"Yah… marilah kita panjatkan doa kepada Tuhan YME, agar arwah Sasori diterima di sisinya,'' ucap Pein memimpin doa bersama para anggota Akatsuki -minus Hidan yang lagi bertarung ma Sasori yang lagi sakaratul maut untuk yang kedua kalinya-.

"Amieeeennnnnn,'' koar para Akatsuki.

**Sementara itu di tempat Hidan vs Shinigami**

JLEB… "Uh nikmatnya."

"Hei… hei ngapain kau? Dasar aneh kenapa nusukin tubuh sendiri?" kata shinigami yang masih sehat walafiat tanpa kurang setetes darah pun.

"Nah loh loh…? Kenapa loe kagak mati?" Hidan cengo sendiri.

"Heeeee? Kau sudah gila ya, mana ada arwah yang mati."

'Waduh… apa ritual persembahan pada Jashin sama udah gak manjur lagi, ya? Tapi kalo benar kenapa aku menikmatinya?" pikir Hidan dalam hati.

"Lagipula loe itu sudah mati. Loe itu arwah dan harus didaftarin biar cepet masuk soul society. Udah noh sono ngantri. Bantah lagi gue tebas loe!"

"Aduuuhhh… gimana ini? Gimana ini? Gimanaaaaaaaaa? Kami-sama, helpppp meee!" jerit Hidan dalam hati. Hum… kemanakah sang Jashin pergi dari hati Hidan?

"Woi… denger gak sih loe! Cepet ngantri sono. Gak pake lama!" teriak si shinigami pake toa.

"Cih… gak elit banget sih. Masa' musti ngantri kayak pembagian sembako aja," desis Hidan.

"Apa loe bilang?"

"Eh… eng. Enggak kok bang.''

"Bang… beng… bang… beng. Emange gue beng-beng apa?! Kurang ajar loe!" kata shinigami.

"Um… yah. Kalo emang iya, enak kan?" kata Hidan innocent sambil ngemut jarinya ngiler bayangin makan coklat.

Pletak… pletak.. Nguuuuunggggggg!!! Suara pembuluh darah pecah dan kepala mendidih sang shinigami saking jengkelnya ma ntu arwah tak tahu diri.

Ctar… ctar. Shinigami mengayunkan pedang panjangnya yang lentur ke arah Hidan. Mengembalikan kesadaran Hidan dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

"Ah aduh ampun bang… ampun!" kata Hidan sembah sujud.

"Bang… beng… bang… beng. Cepet ngantri sono! Heyaaaaa ctar ctar!" teriak si shinigami sambil nyabet-nyabetin ntu pedang ke Hidan, menggiringnya kembali ke antrian kayak menggiring sapi buat bajak sawah.

"Ampun, bang..."

Shinigami melotot mpe bola mata mau keluar.

" Eh… um, hai, shinigami sama,'' kata Hidan sopan sambil membungkukkan badan. Sopan ? sopan pemirsa! Sulit dipercaya.

**Back to Sasori and Akatsuki**

" Jah… sialan ntu satpam baju item. Kurang ajar. Harga diri gue sebagai penganut aliran Jashin terinjak–injak. Huh,'' Hidan ngomel-ngomel seraya balik ke tempat teman-teman seperjuangannya.

" Loh… Hidan kok penampilan loe kayak mau persembahan aja?" tanya sang leader alias muka pierching, Pein-sama.

"Abis duel ma shinigami satpam,'' jawab Hidan santai. "Hah… tapi herannya kenapa jurusku gak mempan ma dia ya, heran gue," lanjutnya sambil megang dagu dengan tangan kanannya pose orang mikir."Betewe… kalian ngapain pada kumpul-kumpul gini?"

"Hiks… hiks… un, Sasori danna un . Di- dia… un hiks,'' tangis Deidara.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Hidan sok bego.

"Hiks… ti-tiba tiba Sasori danna ambruk dan berdarah darah un hiks," kata Deidara sesenggukan sambil memangku kepala Sasori yang terbaring lemah tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Ah… oh. Tunggu dulu jangan-jangan…," kata Hidan setelah melihat keadaan Sasori.

Semua mata menatap Hidan. Menunggu.

"…''

"Jadi apa yang hendak engkau katakan? Hidan?" desak Pein.

"Um… yah."

"Ya?"

"Jadi…"

"Jadi?" Semua pasang mata memicing, menatap menyelidik pada sang aktor utama.

"Sepertinya…"

"Sepertinya?"

"Jurusku bukannya tidak manjur lagi tadi, cuma…"

"Cuma?"

Hidan merasakan aura membunuh mengalir. Sambil nelen ludah ia melanjutkan,'' Cuma sepertinya tadi darah yang aku korbankan darahnya Sasori. Mungkin salah sabet tadi, hehehehe,'' Hidan nyengir pasang muka innocent sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang kutuan.

"OH…!!!" Semuanya ber-oh ria sambil manggut-manggut termasuk Sasori yang masih berbaring dipangkuan Deidara juga ikutan bermanggut-manggut ria(?)

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

30 detik kemudian…

"UAPPPAAAAAAAAAA???" teriak Deidara tujuh oktaf nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan sambil berdiri tiba-tiba. Alhasil kepala Sasori yang ada di pangkuannya pun sukses mencium tanah dengan keras.

Dhuak…

"Aduoh… sakit baka,'' rintih Sasori.

"KATSU!!!" Deidara melemparkan bom C2 ke arah Hidan.

" Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dengan gesit Hidan menghindar dari ledakan bom, namun ternyata bom tersebut malah mengenai koper Kakuzu yang berisi segepok uang ryo. Haah… dasar rentenir, sudah mati masih membawa-bawa ryo.

"Huff… untung gue gesit,'' ujar Hidan lega.

Koper meledak. Uang berhamburan ke udara menghasilkan hujan rejeki yang mengguyur bumi (?) Arwah-arwah berhamburan menghampiri rejeki nomplok yang gak terbayangkan akan terjadi.

" DUIT GUEEEEEEEEEE!!! DUIT GUEEEEEEEEEE!!! My Lovely Sweety Honey Bunny Money Sayangku Cintaku Kekasih hatiku! Hueeeeeeeee!" tangis Kakuzu meledak.

"HIDAN! DEIDARA! Beraninya kalian. Dasar kurang ajaaarrrrrrrrrr!'' Kakuzu ngamuk dengan background aura hitam dan petir menggelegar.

"Rasain ini! Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Kakuzu mengeluarkan jurus elemen apinya.

DHUARRRRRRRRR.

Alhasil, gerbang soul society yang semula cinta damai gemah ripah loh jinawi(?) hancur lebur gak karuan. Gosong di mana-mana.

"Yare-yare… apa boleh buat. Mangekyou Sharingan," Itachi mengaktifkan sharingan nya. "Tsukuyomi."

Satu detik kemudian kekacauan mereda, menyisakan arwah-arwah bergelimpangan kayak jemuran ikan teri yang udah setaon gak diangkat.

"Coba gue gak bertindak, pasti dah tambah kacau kan? " kata Itachi narcis sok pahlawan dalam hati padahal hasilnya malah makin parah aja. "Mwahahahahahaha…" Itachi ketawa gaje yang pastinya masih dalam hati juga demi menjaga dan mempertahankan status Uchiha-nya. Dasar Itachi munafik lain di hati lain di wajah.

"Berhentiiiiiiiiiiii…!" Seorang shinigami perempuan berambut pendek bernama Soi Fong berteriak dengan aura membunuh tingkat tinggi.

Siiinggggg… semua terdiam. Burung-burung berhenti bercicit, angin pun enggan berhembus. Sunyi menaungi langit.

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Soi Fong pada shinigami penjaga.

"A-anu… taichou, tadi ada arwah-arwah berkostum gaje bikin kekacauan. Ada yang pake bom, nusuk-nusukin dirinya sendiri, tangannya bisa manjang sendiri, truz ada yang matanya berbentuk aneh truz blabla blabla blabla blabla…," jawab salah seorang shinigami dengan muka pucet gemetaran.

"Cukup. Hey… kalian yang pake jubah item-item. Kesini cepat!" seru Soi fong pake toa saking emosinya.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Akatsuki mendekati Soi Fong dengan muka ancur lebur minus Itachi yang masih cling kinclong.

"Kalian yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini, hah? Jawaaaaabbbbb!"

" Yep… you're right. Absolutely," jawab sang leader santai, Pein.

" Ta-tapi… leader sama. Tobi anak baek, Tobi gak mungkin bikin keributan. Yang bikin ribut kan Itachi senpai, Deidara senpai, Sasori senpai, Hidan senpai dan Kakuzu senpai," kata cowok bertopeng lollipop polos, Tobi.

"Gak pake tapi-tapian. Walaupun cuma 4 orang biang keroknya itu kan teman-teman kalian. Kalian semua DIHUKUM! teriak Soi Fong.

"Cih, atas dasar apa kau menghukum kami, hah ? Kami ini Akatsuki, missing nin-kelas S yang paling ditakuti," kata pria berkulit biru kayak hiu, Kisame.

"Disini kami… shinigami adalah hukumnya. Walaupun kalian hebat di dunia manusia, kami para shinigami dapat menentukan nasib kalian disini. Setiap arwah disini akan masuk ke soul society terlebih dahulu sebagai simulasi apakah ia akan masuk neraka atau akan tetap tinggal di sini tergantung kelakuannya," kata Soi Fong.

Glek. " Hei lebih baik kita turuti saja deh, daripada ke neraka," bisik satu-satunya cewek di Akatsuki, Konan kepada sang leader.

"Well… baiklah jadi apa hukumannya?" tanya Pein.

"… dan sebagai hukumannya…" lanjut Soi fong dengan evil grin.

Glek. Akatsuki nelen ludah.

"Kalian akan menjadi…"

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

Yep apa yang terjadi pada akatsuki selanjutnya? Hohoho tunggu ke chapter selanjutnya yah. Karena ini fic pertama saya… saya mohon saran kritik flame or ide melalui review.

Maaf kalo banyak salah typo, deskripsine gak jelas, plotnya kadang lambat kadang cepet.

Mohon bantuannya (bungkuk-bungkuk ma hormat bendera).

Please review !!!


	2. Pencatatan Identitas

Sebelumya saya mau balez review dulu bagi reviewer yang dengan berlapang hati meluangkan waktunya buat meriview cerita gak jelas hasil dari otak stress bin gila author ini. Nyohohoho !!!

dari reiya sumeragi : anda adalah periview pertama saya hohoho. Akatsuki jadi shinigami? hum liat ajah ntar juga ketahuan mereka jadi apa. Tergantung… (skip sensor cerita). Um fanfic mu blom aku baca… author sibuk ngurusin kuliah yang gak selese2 neh hiks3.

next Yuusaki kuchiki : wah ada anggota kluarga kuchiki nangkring nih di daftar reviewer (huwaaa peluk-peluk). Kuchiki san, dimana Byakuya Kuchiki? Aku kangen nih. Yang jelas ntar salah satu dari mereka hum… ngapain yah ( author mikir ) au' ah gelap… baca ajah deh.

from Senritsu Hayato : terima kasih pada kritiknya, iya pas udah publish dan dibaca ulang baru ketauan salahnya banyak banget. Ada juga yang blom dikapitalisasi, semoga chappie ini berkurang salahnya… amieeen.

dari xiara – chan : Akatsuki balik ke dunia? Bisa iya bisa enggak terserah saya dong wkwkwkwkwk. Yang jelas mereka mau tak bikin nista senista-nistanya (ketawa ala psikopat).

dari Kurohana sakurai : ahaha iya bikin juga akhirnya. Daripada ngendon truz di otak. Makasih buat sarannya. Hana chan sibuk yah? kok One Year With You ne lama banget gak update?

hmm terakhir dari eko patrio : eh review via facebook (sebenere author maksa seh buat baca hohoho gomen ne) terima kasih untuk menjadi pembaca setiaku dan tetaplah seperti itu (ngarep banget). Hmmm kapan2 riview lewat fanfiction ajah yah !!! Males buka fb soalnya (ngeles lagi).

Yo wes lah dilanjut ajah deh cerita aneh bin gak jelas ini nyohoho !!!

.

.

**Akatsuki : Life After Death**

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Parody

Disclamer : Naruto dan Bleach bukan saya yang punya. Mereka hanya milik Engkong Masashi Kishimoto dan Om Tite Kubo seorang.

Warning : OOC, gaje… plot ancur banget, bahasa campur bawur !!! Maaf kalo banyak banget typo.

.

.

**Previously On Akatsuki Life After Death**

"Kalian yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini, hah? Jawaaaaabbbbb! "

"Yep…you're right. Absolutely," jawab sang leader santai, Pein.

"Kalian semua DIHUKUM !!!" teriak Soi Fong.

.

.

**Chappie 2**

**Pencatatan Identitas**

"Dan sebagai hukumannya…," lanjut Soi fong dengan evil grin.

Glek. Akatsuki nelen ludah.

"Kalian akan menjadi…"

Dag dig dug. Jantung berpacu, mengalirkan setiap cc adrenalin ke seluruh tubuh sebagai kompensasi ketegangan yang dihasilkan oleh otak. Keringat pun menetes akibat sensasi panas luar biasa dari sengatan matahari.

"Udah cepetan, katakan apa hukumannya? Gue tuh gak suka nunggu tau' pekerjaan yang menyebalkan sekali," Sasori menggerutu gara-gara ketegangan yang tidak semestinya ini (loh Sasori dah sehat? Gimana caranya? Hanya Tuhan yang tau, mwahahahaha)

"Kalian akan menjadi penghuni sementara soul society ini," jawab Soi Fong datar bin cuek binti gak nyadar kalo udah bikin jantung Akatsuki pada mau copot lagi.

Gubrakk. Akatsuki bergubrak ria. Sweatdrop. Kecewa. Ya iyalah kecewa, udah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertegang-tegang ria mpe kebelet pipis, jawabannya cuma gitu doang.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuu!" protes Akatsuki.

"Kalian mau protes? Ya udah, hei penjaga lempar mereka ke neraka!" seru Soi Fong.

"Gak jadi protes, un."

"Jashin sama, bila aku ke neraka apa yang akan terjadi, oh dewa? Aku tak bisa lagi berbakti padamu," Hidan megangin liontinnya gaya orang berdoa sok khusyuk, duduk bersimpuh, matanya berkaca-kaca menerawang entah ke mana. Efek angin berhembus,.. wussss, dedaunan beterbangan.

"Sasuke… my little baka otoutou. Maafin nii-san mu ini karena tidak bisa bersamamu dan selalu mengingkari janjiku. Para tetua Uchiha, otou-san, oka-san, maaf untuk pembantaian itu, hiks… hiks… hiks, " Itachi nangis bombay sambil gigitin sapu tangan, mengelap air mata buayanya lalu memerasnya ke dalam ember bocor yang entah datang dari mana membuat bumi terguyur hujan lagi (backsound gesekan biola).

'_Hum… kira-kira di neraka bisa dapet duit gak yah?'_ Kakuzu mikir dengan geblegnya sambil mainin sempoa.

"Huweeeeeeeeee… Tobi anak baek. Anak baek gak bakal masuk neraka, huweeeeee."

"Arrrgggghhhhhhh… brisik kalian semua, gue kan cuma bercanda. Lebay banget sih," kata Soi Fong cuek (lagi).

"Penjaga urus pendaftaran orang-orang gebleg ini, makin cepet makin bagus!" perintah Soi Fong.

"Hai, taichou," kata shinigami penjaga.

"Khukhukhukhu… kalian tak akan menyesal tinggal disini. Yo wes lah urus mereka semua, aku mau ketempat Yoruichi sama dulu, gud bai," Soi Fong pun bershunpo setelah ber-kiss bye lebay yang bikin semua orang di situ pada eneg nahan muntah, melesat meninggalkan para Akatsuki yang kini sudah mulai baris rapi.

"Akatsuki. Siap gerak. Semua berbaris berbanjar. Hormat gerak. Tegap gerak." perintah sang leader Pein.

"Hmm… arwah yang lumayan kooperatif. Benar-benar spesies langka nih. Baiklah saatnya melakukan pencatatan."

Sebuah kupu-kupu hitam tiba-tiba menclok di batang hidung shinigami penjaga membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hmm, perintah Soutaichou, ya? Baiklah."

"Okey, sekarang dimulai dari Pein."

"Yosh hola pren, konichiwa. Perkenalkan gue Pein," jawab Pein.

"Loe gak usah banyak cincong. Diem aja loe tungguin nasib," shinigami memberikan deathglare. Pein mengaktifkan rinnegan. Shinigami mumet liat mata Pein yang kayak lollipop. Tapi… shinigami mengeluarkan kaca mata hitamnya. Memakainya dan berpose ala _nice guy_.

"Haaa… taktik lo gak ngefek ma gue tauk," ujarnya bangga.

"Pein Nagato, nama yang aneh. Umur 25 taon (author ngarang, gak ngerti umur dia sebenare kalopun ada tolong kasih tau yah). Kematian disebabkan melakukan pertukaran jiwa untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah dibunuhnya (bener gak seh-author lupa juruse namane apa)."

"Yup… bener banget tuh. Hebat kan jurus gue," ceplos Pein.

" Oooo… jadi elu yang bikin lebih dari seratus arwah menghilang secara mendadak dari soul society?"

"Hehehehe… hwahahahaha," Pein ngakak gak jelas.

"Arrgh… dasar muke gile, banyak ngomong loe. Selanjutnya, Konan. Umur 25 taon. Penyebab kematian karena tenggelam di bak mandi. Hah? Kok bisa? Gak elit banget sih."

"Secara tubuhku kan dari kertas, waktu itu gak sengaja kepleset trus gak tau gimana, udah ada di dalam bak mandi," kata Konan.

Shinigami geleng-geleng. " Lanjoet… Akasuna no Sasori. Umur 35 tahun. Kemampuan dapat menggunakan jurus boneka. Wah kayake cocok nih. penyebab kematian terkena racun."

"Lalu… Kakuzu. Loh… kok gak ada nama panjangnya?"

"Nama panjang gue Kakuzu Fulus Ryo (nama duit lagi), keturunan saudagar Arab. kemampuan gue tentang jahit-menjahit. Jahit orang, amoeba, baju, bordir, payet, menerima order sablon juga. Bayar di muka kontan gak teima utang. Tapi kalo sekali ngutang bunga 100% tiap minggunya," Kakuzu nyerocos kayak sales gak laku sambil mencet-mencet kalkulator bututnya.

Shinigami sweatdrop.

"Kakuzu Fulus Ryo. Umur kira kira 100 tahun. Penyebab kematian karena menyelamatkan kekasihnya (baca : duit) dari terkaman buaya darat."

"Oke… selanjutnya Uchiha Itachi. Umur 20 tahun. Penyebab kematian karena dibunuh adiknya. Hmm, benar-benar bukan tipe keluarga ideal, kematian yang cukup wajar."

"Hiks… otoutou. Semoga kematianku ini dapat membuatmu bahagia," ujar Itachi sedih.

**-Disuatu tempat di kediaman Uchiha, Konohagakure no Sato-**

"Huatchiiiimmm…" Seseorang bersin-bersin dan menggigil hebat.

"Teme loe sakit ya?"

"Cih gue gak mungkin sakit, dobe."

" Beneran?"

" Hn… ha… ha… Huatchimmm."

**-Back to Itachi –**

"Eh tunggu, 20 tahun? Kok udah keriputan kayak aki-aki? Loe bohong ya?'' tanya shinigami curiga.

"Ya elah. Ini keriput juga gara-gara gue salah pake make up, dodol," jawab Itachi marah, sharingan aktif (duh moodnya cepet banget berubah).

"Oke-oke percaya. Lalu ada Deidara, umur 22 tahun, hobi bikin bom. Yang paling disuka petasan dan yang berbau ledakan. Mati karena kena bom. Ck ck ck… senjata makan tuan nih."

"Hoshikagi Kisame."

"Yo… I'm Here," Kisame mengangkat tangan kanan.

'_Hah, nih orang apa ikan hiu ya? Meragukan, atau mata gue yang udah belekan?'_ kata shinigami dalam hati dengan alis berkerut setelah melihat wajah Kisame.

"Eh… gue tau yang loe pikirin. Iya-iya gue ini blasteran duyung ma manusia," celetuk Kisame.

"Duyung? Duyung kena bom Hiragana dan Nagasaki trus keracunan merkuri ya? Pantes, jelek bener muke loe," shinigami nyeplos gak peduli ma Kisame yang udah pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek pup pake kukunya. "Ehm… hoi dah blom pundungnya? Keburu lebaran nih!''

"Hiks blom… tapi sudahlah namanya juga nasib hiksu," Kisame nangis. Bumi banjir bandang.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Umur 27 tahun. Mati karena kepanasan, dehidrasi di gurun sahara lalu di temukan oleh penduduk lokal dikira hiu panggang, dijadikan santap malam. Hohoho emang enak yak makan loe?" tanya shinigami.

"Au' ah gelap namanya juga laper. Zetsu aja kalo laper bangkai tikus yang udah setahun aja doyan," jawab Kisame kesel, diledekin terus.

"Hidan!" panggil shinigami.

"Ape? Cepetan gak pake lama!"

" Umur 30 an tahun. Penyembah aliran sesat Jashin yang gak bakal mati walaupun sudah dicoba untuk dibunuh berulang-ulang. Njah nih dewa penipu nomer satu nih," komen shnigami.

"Apaaaaa? Gak ada yang bisa menghina Jashin-sama ku? Aliran Jashin adalah aliran yang lurus dan suci, tidak boleh ada yang meragukannya," bantah Hidan gak terima.

"Lah nyatanya elu ada di sini sekarang berarti mati juga kan?"

"Huh… malez aku debat sama orang atheis," Hidan menyerah, males berdebat tapi dalem hati nyumpahin si shinigami biar cepet ko'it kena kutukan Jashin.

"Ah sudahlah… Yo wes cap cus wae (author capek mikir penyebab kematian). Hah… ntar para taichou marah lagi kalo aku gak cepet-cepet."

" Berikutnya Zetsu, mutan tanaman. Umur 30-an tahun. Berkepribadian ganda. Hobi kanibalisme -pemakan segala-. Penyebab kematian keselek biji duren."

"Terakhir Tobi."

"Yayayay. Tobi anak baek. Tobi is a good boy," Tobi berjingkrak-jingkrak namanya dipanggil.

"Cih dasar autis. Tobi umur 100 tahun. Ah, masa' sih? Salah data ini kali ya?"

"Yey Tobi anak baek. Tobi gak bo'ong. Umur Tobi 100 tahun tapi tubuh yang Tobi punya cuma minjem doang. Trus… trus… trus Tobi paling suka maen ma Dei senpai, makanan paporit Tobi lollipop."

"Ya… ya… ya," ujar shinigami males.

"Trus… trus… Tobi… Tobi juga…"

"CUKUP!!! Gak penting tauk! Gue gak peduli lo suka apa," bentak shinigami.

"Huweeeeeeeeee… Tobi anak baek dibentak. Huweeeeeee, Dei senpai tolong," Tobi mewek.

"Brisik un," Deidara menjitak kepala Tobi.

"Huweeeeeee… Dei senpai jahat ma Tobi. Zetsu san… huweeeeeee," Tobi nemplok ke lengan Zetsu.

''Iya… iya Tobi anak baek. Anak baek gak boleh nangis. Kalo nangis ntar ndak dikasih lollipop," kata Zetsu putih sabar.

"Gak dikasih lollipop plus gue makan loe," kata Zetsu hitam.

"Yay… Tobi anak baek. Gak bakal nangis lagi. Bakal jadi anak penurut. Om shinigami lanjoetin aja."

"Hah… sabar-sabar jadi shinigami emang gampang-gampang susah. Ketemu arwah aneh-aneh,'' kata shinigami nunduk geleng-geleng kepala, tangan kanan di dadanya, suram menyelimuti.

"Om shinigami? Om?'' Tobi noel-noel lengan shinigami pake ranting.

"Hah? Ya?"

"Udah selesai blom meratapi nasibnya? Tobi mau cepet-cepet masuk nih.''

"Ya… ya… Tobi umur 100 tahun. Sejak lahir mengalami kelainan Down Syndrom(*) Penyebab kematian karena kekurangan oksigen akibat terlalu lama memakai topeng kedap udara. Menurut tim ahli forensik desa Konoha, paru-paru mengalami kolaps, " kata shinigami lemes.

"Hu uh," Tobi ngangguk mengiyakan pernyataan shinigami.

"Fiuh… akhirnya kelar juga. Sekarang kalian berbaris, masuk satu-persatu. Setelah ini kalian akan dikirim ke 13 divisi Pasukan Pertahanan. Selama 1 tahun kalian akan magang kerja disana. Kelangsungan hidup kalian tergantung hasil kerja kalian," perintah shinigami semangat lagi.

"Yosh, para Akatsuki, berbaris !!" komando Pein. "Mari kita sambut kehidupan kita yang baru!"

"Yay…!" kor Akatsuki semangat.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Author Note :

Down Syndrom : sejenis penyakit kelainan kromosom. Penderitanya berkelaluan kayak anak kecil walopun umurnya sudah dewasa

Ohohoho… pendek yah pendek? Garing yah? So pasti … Iya nih mo cepet-cepet ajah dipublish. Author sibuk untuk 3 hari ke depan dan seterusnya.

Ehmmm… gomen buat Akatsuki FC. Penyebab kematian tak bikin gak elit, lagian juga aku gak ngerti kalo dibikin elit itu mereka matinya gimana? Umurnya juga pada ngarang semua hehehe…gak semua akatsuki kebagian dialog Cuma nampang nama doang.

Saya menerima kritik, saran, flame apa ajah deh saya terima dengan lapang hati termasuk ide Akatsuki magang kerja di divisi berapa dan jadi apaan.

Akhir kata Marhaban ya Ramadhan… bagi yang menjalankanya.

**See you next chapter**


	3. Anak Panah dan Bola Takdir

**Summary**

Tobi mengambil panah dan busur, menarik busurnya. Tobi memicingkan matanya mpe merem gak bisa liat. Dan panah pun ditembakkan. Syuuuuut… Jleb. "Arggh." seseorang menjerit kesakitan di sisi lain lapangan. "TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" kor Akatsuki shock.

.

.

**Akatsuki Life After Death**

Genre : Humor/General

.

**Disclaimer**

Berani sumpeh Naruto ma Bleach bukan punye ane. Ane cuma minjem chara ne doang ko' (bungkuk-bungkuk ma Om Kubo n Engkong Kishi).

**Warning**

Ancur, abal, OOC ness, garing, gak mutu, EYD eror, tempo alur super lambat, gak jelas banget dah (huweeee…author buka aib mewek-mewek gaje).

.

.

**Chappie 3**

**Anak Panah dan Bola Takdir**

Terlihatlah 10 orang aneh bin gak jelas dengan jubah awan merah kebanggaannya sedang berjalan beriringan dipandu oleh 2 orang shinigami bertopeng motif hewan singa dan kucing (kalo di konoha semacam ANBU gitoooo, tauk kalo di Seireitei disebutin apa). Yooo… sapa lagi, Akatsuki lah masa' gue (?), berjalan berpasangan menuju kantor divisi 1 tempat di mana para taichou dan fukutaichou mengadakan rapat darurat (darurat apanya?).

**Ruang rapat Divisi 1 Gotei 13**

"Selamat siang para kapten dan wakil kapten sekalian," kata seorang kakek-kakek peyot ma botak berjenggot putih panjang yang dikepang (?) membawa tongkat penyangga tubuh yang semakin menua (halah).

"Selamat siang, Yamamoto Soutaichou," jawab para kapten dan wakil kapten.

"Jadi Yama-jii, kenapa anda mengumpulkan kami semua di sini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah ada keadaan darurat seperti serangan hollow atau arrancar?" seorang shinigami berhaori motif bunga-bunga dengan caping jerami ala pak tani yang kita kenal dengan nama Kyouraku Shunshui bertanya kepada si kakek yang ternyata ketua dari seluruh kapten Gotei 13 Yamamoto Genryusai Soutaichou.

"Baiklah. Ini berhubungan dengan para arwah mantan kriminal kelas tinggi di dunia manusia dulu. Salah satu di antara mereka merupakan orang yang berada dibalik hilangnya lebih dari 100 arwah dari soul society beberapa waktu yang lalu," jawab Soutaichou.

"Lalu apa hubungannya rapat ini dengan mereka?" tanya salah satu kapten berambut putih panjang, Ukitake Joushirou.

"Mereka berjumlah 10 orang, dulu merupakan para anggota organisasi kriminal bernama Akatsuki. Menurut peraturan dalam Kitab Hukum Perundangan Arwah (KHPA -ngarang-), seorang arwah yang…"

TOK TOK TOK !!!

Pintu ruangan rapat Divisi 1 terbuka, seorang shinigami masuk berlutut dan melapor, "Lapor Soutaichou, kesepuluh arwah para Akatsuki telah sampai."

"Suruh mereka masuk," perintah Yamamoto.

"Baik, Soutaichou. Laporan selesai."

Kesepuluh Akatsuki memasuki ruangan dengan tertib (mbeh kayak anak SD aja). Pintu ruangan tertutup.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan Akatsuki? Sekumpulan pengacau di gerbang soul society? Cih," desis Soi Fong kapten divisi 2 membuang muka.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Ukitake.

"Sekumpulan pengacau yang menyebabkan runtuhnya gerbang soul society dan menyebabkan ratusan arwah lain harus menerima perawatan di divisi 4," Soi fong memandang sinis pada para Akatsuki .

"Benarkah itu, Unohana taichou?" Ukitake bertanya pada sorang kapten perempuan berperawakan keibuan, rambut panjang hitam yang dikepang di depan.

"Ya… benar sekali Ukitake taichou. Divisi 4 harus bekerja lembur untuk menanganinya. Selama saya menjabat sebagai kapten, belum pernah saya menemukan kekacauan hebat seperti ini pada para arwah," ujar Unohana sambil menyentuh kening dengan punggung tangannya, gaya mengusap keringat yang sebenarnya gak keluar mengingat dalam ruangan tersebut telah dipasang 10 buah AC super jumbo untuk mengantisipasi panas yang keluar dari reiatsu sang pemilik kantor. "Ah… mendokusei cape'deh." (Unohana : Shika gue pinjem trademark loe bentar ya).

All taichou dan fukutaichou sweetdrop. Heran. Sejak kapan kapten yang keibuan dan bijaksana ini jadi lebay dan gampang mengeluh seperti ini.

"Eh liat tuh. Itu kan cewe' yang bikin kita serangan jantung mendadak tadi kan? Ngapain dia disini? Tapi kalo diliat-liat dia lumayan manis juga yah. Ah…," Pein memulai gossip.

"Pein! Berani sekali kau!" Konan narik-narik anting milik Pein, bikin yang punya ntu anting karatan nangis-nangis minta ampun.

"Ampun, aduh. Konan sayang. Iya… Konan adalah cewe' paling cantik paling seksi ngalahin Mis Yuniperes 09."

"Bagus. Berani sekali lagi elu selingkuh, gue bikin loe jadi koleksi origamiku yang ke-sejuta," kata Konan tersenyum (sadis).

"Iya, Konan sayang," jawab Pein pasrah.

"Cih, gue gak suka ama cowok yang pake genteng di rambutnya itu. Keliatannya sok banget sih," Itachi nyeletuk.

"Wuohhhh… ternyata di sini juga ada makhluk jadi-jadian juga yah. Oh Jashin ternyata aku punya temen sesama manusia jadi-jadian," kata Kisame bahagia liat sesama spesies." Eh gak ding… kalo sekarang lebih tepatnya disebut dedemit jadi-jadian hehehehe."

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Ntu tuh… yang kepala anjing itu," Kisame nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah seorang kapten berbadan manusia berkepala anjing, Komamura Sajin.

"Uwooooo… Kisame gue turut berbahagia," Sasori menyalami tangan Kisame trus berpelukan ala Teletubbies.

"Eh… sst sst ngapain sih kita disini. Pake ada acara kakek-kakek peyot sok kuasa kaya' gito lageee. Bikin gerah ajah ne' awak. Pasti selain kakek-kakek peyot dia juga udah tuli kaleee," bisik salah satu Akatsuki, Hidan.

Para Akatsuki pada gak nyadar kalo di depan mereka sudah ada api merah menjilat-njilat menandakan seseorang sedang berada pada batas kesabarannya, saking hebohnya mereka bergosip.

"GUE DENGER YANG LOE-LOE PADA OMONGIN TAUK!!!" teriak Yamamoto nyambit Hidan pake tongkatnya dan yak… yak… yak, goal!! Ujung si tongkat yang lancip dengan suksesnya menancap di jidat Hidan.

Para taichou ma fukutaichou jawdrop liat tingkat polah soutaichounya. Akatsuki mangap. Hidan hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Matanya melotot ke arah si tongkat yang nancep di jidat putihnya. Darah mengucur deras dari lubang yang disebabkan oleh tongkat ryuujin jakka sang soutaichou dan akhirnya setelah hitungan kesepuluh ia pun ambruk kejang-kejang.

Sedetik kemudian semua mata berpaling ke arah soutaichou. Menunggu reaksi dengan tatapan horror.

"Ehem… baiklah kembali ke pokok permasalahan dan kalian, bila berani sekali lagi berbuat onar, kalian akan menyesal pernah mati," kata Yamamoto setelah meredakan emosi dan efek api reiatsunya yang menyala-nyala. "Saya akan melanjutkan pernyataan saya tadi yang sempat tertunda," lanjut Yamamoto. "Menurut peraturan dalam Kitab Hukum Perundangan Arwah, seorang arwah yang dulunya di kehidupan manusia memiliki banyak dosa maka ia harus bekerja tanpa upah selama setahun penuh di seiretei untuk 13 pasukan pertahanan. Sebagai gantinya apabila kinerja mereka bagus maka akan diijinkan untuk tetap tinggal di soul society namun sebaliknya bila kinerja mereka sangat buruk maka kami tidak akan segan-segan melemparnya ke neraka. Wakarimashita ka?"

"Wakatta," jawab semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Baik, seperti pernyataan tadi, kalian bersepuluh akan bekerja pada para kapten dan wakil kapten yang ada disini. Dan untuk pembagian wilayah kerja kalian ditentukan oleh kalian sendiri," kata Yamamoto kepada para Akatsuki. "Untuk itu mari kita menuju lapangan."

**Lapangan Pelatihan Divisi 1**

Para kapten, wakil kapten dan Akatsuki akhirnya sampai ke suatu tanah lapang yang lumayan luas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hidan yang tadi tepar kena sambit soutaichou? Yang jelas dia juga bisa sampai ke lapangan ini setelah pake acara diseret-seret oleh partnernya yang mata duitan, Kakuzu dengan posisi waktu diseret Kakuzu megangin kedua kaki Hidan, kepala Hidan di tanah posisi tengkurap membuat wajah Hidan yang dulunya tampan dan manis (?) jadi bonyok-bonyok plus jubah awan merahnya sobek di mana-mana, compang-camping kayak para gepeng di jalanan.

Well… kembali ke deskripsi tadi yang sempat tertunda akibat iklan dari Hidan.

Lapangan beralaskan rumput hijau yang dikelilingi hutan rimbun. Pada sisi lapangan tersebut terdapat lingkaran target untuk latihan memanah. Lingkaran tersebut diberi garis-garis hingga membaginya menjadi 13 bagian sesuai jumlah divisi pada Gotei 13. Di sisi lain lapangan terdapat meja kayu berwarna coklat berukir yang di atasnya terdapat busur panah yang lumayan besar beserta anak panahnya. Di samping panah terdapat guci dari kaca berisi sepuluh buah bola yang bertuliskan nama masing-masing anggota Akatsuki.

"Baiklah… saya akan menjelaskan peraturannya,'' perintah Yamamoto kalem.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat disini terdapat panah dan bola yang terdapat di dalam guci ini akan menentukan nasib kalian. Keputusan divisi penempatan kalian akan ditentukan dengan cara memanahkan ke target yang berada di ujung sana yang terbagi dalam tiga belas divisi. Urutan memanah akan ditentukan dengan cara pengundian,"Yamamoto menjelaskan panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume es gletser yang mencair karena radiasi UV (?).

"Nah, sekarang yang akan mengambil bolanya adalah…" Yamamoto mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten. "Kapten Hitsugaya Toushirou, saya putuskan anda yang melakukannya."

"Ke-kenapa? Ini seperti permainan anak kecil saja. Dewasalah sedikit," bantah Hitsugaya.

"Justru karena itu Toushiro, kau adalah kapten termuda di 13 divisi ini dan tubuhmu kan memang masih anak-anak," kata Ukitake kalem.

"Grrrrr."

Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus, suhu udara turun hingga 10 derajat celcius. Rumput-rumput mengering. Awan berubah mendung dan bulir-bulir salju berjatuhan."Toushiro ja ne, Hitsugaya taichou demo," ralat Hitsugaya setengah mendesis, empat buah tanda siku udah nongol di jidat kirinya.

"Hitsugaya taichou. Hentikan kelakuanmu itu. Turuti perintahku, atau kulumerkan Hyourinmaru-mu!" ancam Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya mendesah pasrah. "Hai soutaichou."

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju meja kayu, seorang shinigami menutup matanya dengan kain hitam. "Hei apa-apaan ini! Kenapa mataku ditutup?!"

"Ah ya, ini dilakukan agar keputusan urutan main bersifat objektif. Baiklah, silakan dimulai Hitsugaya taichou, ambil satu dan tunjukkan kepada kami," kata Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya mengaduk-aduk bola yang ada di dalam guci. Ia mengambil satu buah bola berwarna merah yang bertuliskan nama… jeng… jeng… jeng… (author dibantai akatsuki gara2 kelamaan). Hitsugaya menyerahkan bola itu ke soutaichou."Giliran pertama jatuh pada…

"…"

"Tobi!"

"Yay… Tobi anak baek dapet giliran pertama. Banzai," Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak autis.

"Oke Tobi, silakan ambil panah dan busurnya. Tembakkan ke arah target."

Tobi mengambil panah dan busur, menarik busur panahnya. Tobi memicingkan matanya mpe merem gak bisa liat, dan panah pun ditembakkan. Syuuuuut… Jleb.

"Arggh!" seseorang menjerit kesakitan di sisi lain lapangan.

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" kor Akatsuki shock.

"Loh-loh… emange kenapa sih?" tanya author yang tiba-tiba nongol kaya' kuntilanak dan author dengan geblegnya menjawab," Ternyata pemirsa semua, para taichou, fuku taichou yang terhormat dan Akatsuki yang gebleg. Panah Tobi bukannya menancap di target tapi menancap di dada kiri seorang shinigami yang berjaga di sisi kanan lapangan."

"Heeeeeeee?" Giliran para taichou dan fukutaichou yang shock.

"Ah, kalian gak tau ya? Tobi itu pake topeng dan hanya ada satu buah lubang untuk lubang mata. Kalo Tobi mpe merem… ya, berarti dia gak akan bisa menembakkan ke target dengan tepat alias SALAH SASARAN," author menjelaskan mpe berbuih-buih, ''Nah Tobi, silakan ulangi lagi." Author pun kemudian menghilang dengan bunyi poff ala ninja (datang kayak kuntilanak pergi ala ninja, spesies diragukan).

"Um," Tobi mengangguk. Busur panah diregangkan, anak panah pun diluncurkan. Semua menutup mata tidak sanggup bila kejadian tadi terulang. Panah melesat terbang menuju target dan jleb… Ujung panah menancap pada nomor… SEBELAS. Yak… nomor sebelas berarti Tobi akan bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan Kapten Zaraki Kenpachi di divisi 11.

"Fiuuhhhh…," semuanya lega mensyukuri rahmat dan berkah Kami-sama sehingga Tobi sukses membidik target.

Lalu untuk ke dua kalinya Hitsugaya mengobok-obok guci kaca itu. Mengambil bola berwarna biru yang bertuliskan nama Zetsu. Zetsu maju dan hanya terdiam tanpa mengambil busur panah.

"Zetsu, cepat ambil busur panahnya dan tembakkan."

Mata Zetsu berkaca-kaca. "Gimana bisa, gue kan udah gak punya tangan. Tangan gue kan udah bermutasi jadi nih kurungan ijo," kata Zetsu putih mewek.

"Kurungan loe kurungan gue juga, putih," kata Zetsu item.

"Ya sudahlah. Hisagi fukutaichou, tolong gantikan dia untuk memanah," perintah Yamamoto pada salah satu fukutaichounya yang bertato angka 69 di pipi kirinya, Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Hai."

Panah diluncurkan dan akhirnya menancap pada angka 12. Divisi 12 pimpinan kapten Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "Khekhekhe… ini akan menarik," Kurotsuchi menyeringai dan ketawa setan.

Selanjutnya… diobok-obok bolanya diobok-obok dan jatuh pada Kisame Hoshigaki.

Jleb. Ujung panah menancap pada angka 7. Divisi 7 pimpinan kapten (guk-guk) Komamura Sajin. "Di-dia… hmm," kapten Komamura bergumam sambil menjilat bibir dengan lidah anjingnya (author di cincang).

Bola kuning terambil Hitsugaya, tertera nama Uchiha Itachi. Syuut… jleb. Panah menancap di angka 6. Divisi 6 pimpinan kapten Kuchiki Byakuya. Reaksi Byakuya? No coment. Datar. Cool. Dingin seperti biasa.

Lalu Hitsugaya ngobok-obok lagi. Bola hijau terambil. Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori menarik busurnya. Panah meluncur dan jleb… menancap pada nomor 8. Divisi 8 pimpinan kapten Kyouraku Shunsui.

''Uwah… manisnya. Imutnya," kata seorang fukutaichou berkaca mata Ise Nanao. Kyouraku yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan deathglare pada Sasori. Jelous. Sasori cuek dan dengan _coolnya_ berjalan ke arah Akatsuki setelah memberikan tatapan mata cute-nya ke arah Nanao yang bikin Nanao langsung tepar di tempat.

Selanjutnya giliran ke 6 jatuh pada sang bendahara Akatsuki, Kakuzu Fulus Ryo. Panah menancap di angka 10. Divisi 10 pimpinan kapten Hitsugaya Toushiro. Reaksi Toshiro? Diam di tempat, gak tau apa yang terjadi karena selama ajang panah-memanah matanya tertutup kain item. Fukutaichounya? "Cih… kayak orang gurun ajah. Tapi sepertinya dia memiliki hobi yang sama denganku."

Hitsugaya udah cape' ngobok-obok guci. Pusing, matanya tertutup lama (author juga cape' ngetik). Hitsu mengambil bola berwarna hitam bertuliskan nama Hidan. Hidan yang masih bonyok ma memar di sana-sini dengan berat hati dan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh bangkit kembali dari alam kuburnya(?) mengambil panah dan membidiknya ke target. Syuuut… jleb menancap dengan sukses di angka 11 (lagi? biarin sesuka gue sang author dong mwahahaha ohok…).

Kemudian tiba saatnya Konan. Panah meluncur melesat dengan kecepatan eyeshield 21. Menancap di nomor 4, divisi pimpinan kapten Unohana Retsu."Hmm… baguslah setidaknya aku mendapatkan arwah yang lebih normal dibandingkan yang lainnya," komen Unohana.

Hitsugaya udah lemes banget, badannya dah ngesot di tanah. Tapi teteup aja yang lain cuek bebek. Apalagi sama fukutaichounya, Matsumoto Rangiku yang malah dengan girangnya mengabadikan setiap pose (?) kapten ciliknya itu sambil membayangkan berapa ribu ryo yang akan ia dapatkan dari hasil menjual foto-foto nista kaptennya (Kakuzu mode).

Bola ke 9. Urutan ke 9. Jatuh pada Pein Nagato. Panah melesat, dengan gerakan ala The Matrix, akan terlihat efek udara yang terbelah dan daun kering beterbangan saat panah lewat. Menancap di angka 13. Kapten Ukitake Joushiro shock liat muka preman mesum Pein plus tindik-tindik karatan yang menancap di setiap bagian wajahnya.

Giliran terakhir. Hitsugaya udah gak mampu lagi menggerakkan tangannya, tepar kehabisan napas. Kain yang menutupi matanya ternyata juga memblokade aliran oksigen ke pintu masuk menuju paru-parunya. Akhirnya, bola itu diambil oleh soutaichou sendiri. Yak dan tak lain dan tak bukan nama Deidara lah yang muncul.

Deidara berjalan maju menuju arena. Menyibakkan rambut pirang panjangnya ke belakang ala bintang Sun***k. Dadah-dadah ke semua orang ala miss yuniperes membuat semua menyiapkan ember super jumbo untuk mengeluarkan isi lambung yang mendesak untuk segera keluar. Deidara menarik busur panah. Syuuut… jleb, panah menancap di angka 13 (lagi-lagi?). Ukitake kejang-kejang ayan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa sabun r***o. TBC-nya kambuh seketika menyadari bahwa ada 2 arwah tak normal (yang satu bencong prapatan dan yang satu bermuka preman mesum) akan bekerja di divisinya.

"Unohana taichou. Tolong bawa Ukitake taichou dan Hitsugaya taichou ke ruang perawatan. Sepertinya keadaan mereka cukup mengenaskan," perintah Yamamoto. "Untuk para wakil kapten divisi 4,10 dan 13 harap di tempat sebagai perwakilan."

"Hai, Soutaichou sama," jawab para wakil kapten 4,10,13 serempak.

"Baiklah… sekarang para kapten dan wakil kapten tiap divisi dimohon untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian dan posisi kalian," perintah Soutaichou.

"Hai, Soutaichou sama," jawab para kapten dan wakil kapten kompak.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Author Note :**

Nyohoho… akhire update padahal dulu rencanane mau telat update, tapi tangan udah gatel je mw ngetik ajah hahaha. Gomen kalo chappie ini membosankan krn terlalu banyak deskripsi dan alur yang sangat amat lambat sekaleeeeeeeeeee. Di sini porsi paling banyak buat Kakek Yamamoto soale dia sebagai pimpinan harus menjelaskan dengan detail kepada para arwah-arwah gak jelas ntu (halah padahal sejatinya saya males banget nulis ttg Yama jii - digetok pake ryuujin jakka -), tapi ya gimana demi alur cerita biar gak tambah ancur je' (atau malah makin ancur ya?)

Hmm… buat divisi 3,5 dan 9 sengaja gak kebagian. Soale saya mau membuat konflik Akatsuki vs Kapten (kapten divisi 3,5,dan 9 dah minggat menuju padang pasir yang bernama Hueco Mundo). Trus untuk divisi 2, saya sengaja gak masukin akatsuki ke dalamnya (bingung mw diapain disitu). Tapi ntar ada konflik juga kok dengan Soi Fong.

Tadi saya bilang Hidan tampan dan manis. Loh iya kan menurutku dibandingin Deidara lebih keren Hidan kaleeee.

Hidan : huweeee naomi chan akhirnya ada yang mengakui ketampananku *peluk-peluk*.

Author : minggir loe, bukan muhrim tauk !!

Deidara : kuso, enak aja gue dibilang lebih jelek dari pada si penganut aliran gak jelas ini un', rasain neh bom terbaru gue, Katsu !!!!

Author terlempar mpe antartika ketemu pinguin dan beruang kutub, brrrrr……main sky dan ice skating (ngimpi banget noh !).

Itachi : hoi….hoi…naomi chan bisa-bisanya elu ngetik penpik. Inget-inget ama pe-er loe yang bejibun dari sensei loe. Katanya kemaren loe ngeluh di fb soal pe-er ma kerjaan loe yang setinggi mount everest. (itachi nongol di antartika pake mangekyou sharingan).

Author : iya-iya, abis gimana yah. Saking banyaknya gue jadi stress neh (guling-guling di rumput). Bingung mau ngerjain yang mana, ya udah diputuskan untuk ngerjain nih penpik dulu (author mewek inget pe-er edan ntu' dibantai mami ma papi *saya kalo nyebut 2 sensei pembimbing saya gito* )

Hidan : ya Jashin, kalo kayak gitooo kapan elo lulus? Mau mpe tua yah kuliah?

Author : Iya iya, ya udah deh saya ucapin special thanx aja deh buat **Yuusaki Kuchiki, Kurohana Sakurai, Shinobi Eko **dan** Akatsuki Betray** atas review ne'. Um kira-kira review kalian dah aku balez blom yak, lupa-lupa inget (Kuburan band pinjem judul lagumu yak !) tapi seringnya lupaaa banget deh. Kalo blom kasih tau yak hehehe…….

Ah….daripada berbasa basi bikin nasi basi sisa sahur yang bisa membuat ayam sendiri mati. Saya mau ngucapkan hah…apa yah um…tetaplah membaca penpik ancur ini deh. Terima kasih untuk para readers baik yang ngasih repiu maupun tidak ngasih. Tapi lebih baik repiu ya…ya…ya…..(puppy eyes no jutsu) biar saya yang masih bau kencur ini bisa mengembangkan ide cerita dan tata bahasa yang lebih baik.

**Nyoho ho ho…see yah !!!!**


	4. Magang Part 1 : Kisame n Keluarga

**Previosly in Akatsuki Life After Death**

"Baiklah….sekarang para kapten dan wakil kapten tiap divisi dimohon untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian dan posisi kalian," perintah Soutaichou

"Hai Soutaichou sama," jawab para kapten dan wakil kapten kompak

.

**Disclaimer**

Jika Naruto ma Bleach punya saya. Sasuke bakal jadi ayam beneran truz aku panggang dan Ichigo jadi hantu strawberry kepala jeruk purut

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Bleach Tite Kubo

.

**Akatsuki Life After Death**

Genre Chappie 4 : Humor/Tragedy

Rated : K

by Shinomori Naomi

**Warning**

Cross. Semi-OOC, chara yang bermunculan banyak banget, garing gak ketulungan, humor sedikit dan lebih ke arah tragedy......? mungkin.

"……." : bicara

'……..' : bicara dalam hati

.

**Chappie 4**

**Magang…….Magang……Magang ?**

"Ah… iya saya hampir lupa. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya pada kalian, para Akatsuki," kata Yamamoto gak punya dosa. Para taichou dan fukutaichou sweatdrop.

"Jadi dari tadi dia ngemeng-ngemeng dan memerintah kita gak jelas, pake nyambit gue segala ternyata blom memperkenalkan diri?" kata Hidan mangkel. "Tidak sopan. Bisa-bisanya kita nurutin tiap perintah kakek-kakek peyote gak jelas itu, cih."

Akatsuki ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Yamamoto ngasih deathglare ma Hidan. Hidan mingkem teringat nasib tragisnya.

"Ehm… baiklah saya Yamamoto Genryusai Soutaichou. Komandan tertinggi dari seluruh divisi pasukan pertahanan. Di sebelah kanan saya adalah wakil kapten Sasakibe. Selanjutnya para kapten dan wakil kapten tiap divisi silakan memperkenalkan diri. Dan kalian para Akatsuki segera menghadap ke atasan kalian," Yamamoto menerangkan mpe berbusa-busa

Dan yah anggap saja para taichou dan fukutaichou kita tercinta udah memperkenalkan diri (sebenare author malez nulis seh hehehe). Akatsuki menghadap para kapten dan wakil kapten (masih dilapangan). Efek angin berhembus, daun-daun kering dan debu beterbangan (kayak di pilm-pilm samurai gitu pas lagi pada mau duel). Daripada berbasa-basi dan untuk menyingkat kata…….yuk kita intip kata hati mereka.

**Kotetsu vs Konan**

Kotetsu : 'Yah….mungkin ini satu-satunya yang bisa dibilang normal. Tapi....apa-apaan tuh yang ada dirambutnya. Gak modis banget seh pake bunga kertas segala buat hiasan rambut'

Konan : 'Truz tadi itu atasannya yah ? Kepang didepan ? Apa gak geli tuh?'

**Byakuya vs Itachi**

Byakuya : '......'

Itachi : '......'

Udara menjadi sedikit agak dingin dan terasa seperti ada kilatan listrik di antara keduanya

Renji : (sweatdrop) 'Ano..... perasaan gue kok jadi gak enak gini yah'

**Komamura vs Kisame**

Komamura : 'Hmm…lumayan' (liur Komamura netes-netes)

Kisame : 'Senangnya ketemu sesama jenis (?)'

**Kyouraku vs Sasori**

Kyouraku : 'Sok imut'

Sasori : 'Mesum tapi wakil kaptennya lumayan juga'

Nanao : 'Imutnya…keren'

**Matsumoto vs Kakuzu**

Matsumoto : 'Huuh…penampilannya mencurigakan tapi masa bodoh ah itu 'kan urusan taichou'

Kakuzu : 'Duit…..duit….duit'

**Yachiru n Kenpachi vs Hidan n Tobi**

Kenpachi : (evil grin)

Hidan : 'cih'

Tobi : 'Yay Tobi anak baek dapet temen maen baru. Yay !!!'

Yachiru : 'Ummm….topengnya lucu. Yachiru mau topeng itu !' (mata Yachiru udah kaya' anjing liat daging ham super gede)

**Mayuri vs Zetsu**

Mayuri : 'Khekhekhekhe…….spesies langka. Aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya khukhukhu'

Zetsu putih : 'Sepertinya gak enak dimakan.'

Zetsu item : 'Masa bodoh gue laper dan dia target pertama gue !'

Zetsu putih : 'Tapi kan dia atasan kita, item. Lagian liat dia, cuman tulang doang'

Zetsu item : 'Diam putih !!' Kalo gue bilang laper ya' laper dan justru dia atasan kita. Kalo dia kita makan otomatis gak ada yang bisa merintah-merintah kita. Hahaha'

**Rukia vs Pein n Deidara**

Rukia : 'Preman. Banci. Eneg gue'

Pein : 'Ternyata di komunitas arwah banyak banget cewe'-cewe' cantik. Ah Konan sepertinya aku terpaksa 'tuk menduakanmu.' (Pein menangis terharu)

Deidara : 'Un.'

"Ehem-ehem," Yamamoto berdehem, memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu."Baiklah kalian semua, kembali ke divisi masing-masing. Sekarang Bubar!'

"Hai Soutaichou-sama."

Akhirnya lapangan yang tadinya penuh dengan orang-orang itu pun sepi. Sunyi senyap. Para kapten dan wakil kapten kembali ke divisi masing-masing diikuti para Akatsuki.

.

**Magang Part 1**

**Kisame dan Keluarga**

Kisame mengikuti Komamura berjalan menuju kantornya. Hati Kisame bercampur antara mencelos sedih dan bahagia begitu melihat isi dan hiasan yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pemandangan yang begitu menyayat hati sang hiu jadi-jadian namun disisi lain ia juga sangat bahagia.

Ruangan kantor tersebut sebagian besar ber-cat putih dengan jendela berbingkai kayu coklat. Pada sisi kiri terdapat akuarium raksasa berisi berbagai macam spesies keluarga kisame. Ikan sotong, mujair, lele, cucut, ikan koi, ikan cuy mpe gereh yang biasa buat dibikin rempeyek juga ada (Kayake ntu ikan gak ada deh di Jepang apalagi di seretei?). Hati Kisame berbunga-bunga namun sedetik kemudian hati Kisame hancur lebur ketika pada sisi kanan kantor dia melihat berbagai macam hiasan yang terbuat dari tulang-tulang ikan membentuk hiasan seperti kapal, rangkaian bunga(?), boneka barbie dll. Bila Deidara dan Sasori yang melihatnya mereka akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah suatu seni yang artistik, tapi bagi Kisame itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Brutal. Tidak Berperi-keikanan.

"Nah Kisame. Selamat datang. Ini adalah daftar tugasmu selama kau ada disini," kata Komamura seraya menyerahkan gulungan perkamen kepada Kisame. Kisame menerimanya, membukanya dan membaca dalam hati.

.

**Tugas Arwah (Kisame Hoshigaki) : Divisi 7 Gotei 13**

**by Komamura Sajin (7****th**** Division Captain)**

segala jenis makanan yang diinginkan kapten divisi. Apapun itu tidak boleh menolak.

pagi dan sore membantu menggosok pungung saat mandi.

satu minggu sekali membersihkan kutu-kutu yang ada ditubuh kapten divisi.

satu bulan sekali membantu creambath dan merawat bulu.

seluruh area divisi 7 sampai bersih tak tersisa (ps. Bulu anjing kapten sering rontok).

_Setiap tugas harus dilaksanakan dengan sepenuh hati. Pelanggaran sekecil apapun merupakan nilai minus yang dapat menyumbangkan skor menuju neraka. Sekian._

.

'_Heee…….Kok gue ngerasa seperti pengurus anjing ya ?'_ komen Kisame dalam hati.

"Ada pertanyaan, Kisame ?" tanya Komamura memecah lamunan Kisame.

"Hei… bulldog. Gak salah nih. Apa-apaan tugas ini. Menjijikan," kata Kisame menolak tugasnya.

"Apa loe baca kalimat paling bawah?! Setiap pelanggaran termasuk menolak tugas maka akan mengantarkanmu selangkah lebih dekat menuju neraka… dan panggil gue Komamura taichou. Sekali lagi menyebut gue dengan nama nista itu, skormu akan berkurang. Paham?" kata Komamura tegas dan tajam.

"Hah… apa boleh buat. Baiklah," Kisame menyerah.

"Bagus, sekarang tugas pertama loe adalah memasakkan makanan buat gue. Bahan makanan ada di akuarium besar itu," perintah Komamura.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" jerit Kisame shock berat.

"Asal loe tau, makanan favorit gue adalah ikan dan sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan hiu panggang mengingat disini tidak ada penangkaran ikan hiu. Loe ngerti kan maksud kata-kata gue ini?" kata Komamura, air liurnya sudah menetes deras dari salah satu sudut mulutnya.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terasa beku. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Dalam wujud arwah, ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tubuhnya dikuliti dipotong-potong menjadi potongan kecil, dipanggang di atas merahnya bara api kemudian dinikmati sebagai hidangan pesta oleh penduduk gurun sahara. Hatinya sakit. Miris mengingat semua kenangan buruk itu.

"Hey… cepat laksanakan perintahku!" suara Komamura mengembalikan kesadaran Kisame.

"Ta-tapi… mereka kan sodara-sodara gue. Gue… gue gak bisa melakukannya," tolak Kisame.

"Satu pelanggaran kecil maka selangkah menuju neraka. Atau jika kau tidak mau melakukannya maka aku sendiri yang akan mengulitimu," Komamura mengingatkan hukuman yang akan jatuh pada Kisame dan melihat Kisame dengan tatapan mata lapar serta air liur yang menetes-netes yang mulai membanjiri seluruh ruangan itu.

Dengan lunglai, Kisame berjalan mendekati akuarium itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan hampa dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara rasa benci, sedih, geram, garam, gula, ditambah penyedap rasa dan dimasak menjadi satu(?) menghasilkan bulir-bulir air mata yang kemudian dengan perlahan jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kisame mengambil satu buah ikan yang lumayan besar berjalan menuju dapur dengan perasaan tercabik-cabik.

**-Dapur Divisi 7-**

Sesosok tubuh salah satu keluarga Kisame sudah berada di meja, sebuah pisau besar di tangan kanan. Dengan perlahan pisau yang tajam itu pun menggores daging di perut sosok malang tersebut, memaparkan isinya. Kisame merasa mual, setiap gores luka yang ia torehkan kepada saudaranya itu maka bertambah pula setiap luka yang menganga di dalam hatinya. Sakit. Perih. Hancur. Patah sudah sumpahnya untuk tidak menyakiti sesama jenisnya.

"Ma-maafin gue. Seharusnya gue gak melakukan ini padamu. Mungkin… gue bakal dikutuk leluhurku karena perbuatan gue ini," berulang kali Kisame mengatakan kalimat itu setiap ia menorehkan luka pada sesosok tubuh di depannya dan berulang kali pula air matanya jatuh dengan derasnya.

Lagi… lagi… dan lagi hingga sosok itu tercabik-cabik menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Kisame kemudian memanggang potongan-potongan tubuh itu di atas bara api, sebagian lagi digoreng, dan sebagian lagi dimasak dengan kuah. Aroma lezat menguar hebat dari dalam dapur mengundang selera makan setiap orang yang menciumnya termasuk sang kapten Komamura Sajin.

**-Kantor Divisi 7-**

Kisame memasuki kantor divisi dengan membawa nampan besar berisi hidangan ala koki amatirannya. Meletakkannya di meja di depan sang kapten. Menatanya dengan semangat hidup yang hampir padam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Good Job Kisame. Sekarang selagi gue makan, tolong carikan kutu di kepala gue," perintah Komamura sambil mencomot salah satu ikan panggang di hadapannya, "Ukh dah setahun gue gak bersiin nih kutu."

"Tidak!" Kisame menepis tangan Komamura dengan keras yang dalam jarak sepersekian inchi hampir menggapai salah satu bagian tubuh yang sudah tak lagi teridentifikasi itu dan sumpit yang tadinya dipegang Komamura terlempar ke lantai sejauh beberapa meter. "Tak 'kan gue biarin loe melakukannya."

Mereka saling memberikan dethglare terbaik mereka. Reiatsu dan chakra yang hebat menguar dengan segera. Seketika itu pula zanpakutou dan samehada sudah teracung kearah lawan masing-masing.

TRANG. TRANG. PRANG.

Kedua pedang berlainan bentuk itu pun beradu menghasilkan suara membahana dan beberapa barang yang pecah. Kantor itu pun porak poranda. Namun hanya ada satu yang masih tetap utuh seperti sedia kala, tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Sebuah meja dengan berbagai jenis hidangan berbahan dasar ikan masih seperti sedia kala. Baik Komamura maupun Kisame sudah melafalkan sumpah tak terucap untuk tidak menyentuh sedikitpun dengan berlandaskan prinsip yang mereka pegang masing-masing.

Trang. Crash. Ujung katana komamura menyentuh lengan kimono Kisame. Darah merah pekat mengucur dari lengannya. Tidak mau kalah Kisame membalas dengan mengayunkan samehada besarnya. Duri-duri muncul dari samehada.

Brak. Komamura menghindar, nyaris namun samehada itu hanya mengenai dinding di depannya menghasilkan lubang besar.

Komamura melepaskan bentuk shikai zanpakutounya,"Ten Ken!"

Reiatsu besarpun semakin menyesakkan setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya Pedang ramping itu pun berubah menjadi yang pedang besar. Komamura mengayunkannya.

Blast!!! Dengan sekali hempasan, Kisame terlempar hingga bebrapa puluh meter. Punggungnya membentur tembok-tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Arrgh," rintih Kisame dan belum sempat ia bangkit dari posisinya 6 buah mata pedang yang tajam siap menghunus tubuhnya.

Komamura mendekat," Loe kalah dan pilihan loe hanya dua. Turuti perintah gue atau loe memilih untuk merasakan hunjaman pedang-pedang itu dan menjadi hidangan makan malam gue!"

"Cih," Kisame membuang muka. Harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak. Namun keinginan balas dendam yang lebih besar membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh harga diri yang telah ia pertahankan semenjak lahir. Dan kini dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja semuanya telah luluh lantak. Remuk. Hilang bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

"Gue anggap itu sebagai persetujuan," Komamura tersenyum puas. "Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke tugas loe yang sempat tertunda."

Kisame menurut, di belakangnya terdapat beberapa shinigami yang masih mengacungkan pedangnya untuk antisipasi.

Komamura duduk di salah satu kursi. Sumpit sudah ada di tangan kanannya. Dengan lahap ia memasukkan semua makanan itu. Di belakangnya berdiri Kisame, tangannya menari-nari dengan lincah, menelusuri tiap helai bulu coklat muda di kepala dan tengkuk atasannya itu untuk mencari makhluk kecil berwarna hitam penghisap darah yang bernama kutu anjing.

Hatinya masih tidak bisa memaafkan semua ini. Memandangi teman-temannya menjadi santapan sang atasan dan dirinya sendiri, tangannya yang dulu haus akan darah kini ternodai dengan pekerjaan nista ini. Apapun itu, bagaimanapun sakitnya ia harus melakukannya dalam jangka waktu satu tahun ke depan yang berarti semakin banyak pembantaian yang ia lakukan dan semakin kotor tangan-tangannya itu.

Ini kah yang pada awalnya aku sebut sebagai keluargaku yang hilang ? Dia kah yang aku bahagia bertemu dengannya 2 hari yang lalu ? Tangan ini… tangan yang dulu hanya untuk membantai manusia, tangan yang dulu hanya berlumurkan akan darah. Dan mata ini… mata yang dulu berbinar bahagia melihat semua pembantaian yang sering aku lakukan. Kini dengan mata ini dan dengan tangan ini aku membantai klanku yang berarti dengan perlahan aku membunuh diriku sendiri.

Ke-kenapa ini terjadi?? Harga diriku boleh saja terinjak. Tubuhku boleh saja tercabik tapi tak' kan kubiarkan seseorang memaksaku membantai keluargaku !! Tunggu saja… jika saatnya tiba.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Author Note :**

Nyohoho author stress is back, fiuh akhirnya selesai juga nie chappie. Jujur nie chappie mpe puyeng aku bikinnya. Bingung mau dibikin plot gimana dan musti semedi dulu di Merapi selama 3 hari 3 malem mpe dimarahi mbah maridjan pula. Sumpah saya bener-bener gak bisa buat melukiskan perasaanya si Kisame jadinya kayak gini deh aneh. Tadinya saya pake bahasa aku-kamu tapi terasa aneh jadi ini saya revisi dan kembali dengan bahasa loe-gue karena lebih enak dibaca.

Tentang kostum akatsuki selama menjadi budak (dibantai) : pakaian shinigami yaitu kimono hitam dengan obi putih tanpa katana (kecuali kisame dan hidan yang udah cinta mati ma samehada n sabit mereka). Untuk membedakan dengan shinigami beneran, akatsuki masih memakai hitai ate, kantong perlengkapan ninja dan atribut akatsuki (cincin). Sebagai ganti jubah awan merahnya, mereka memakai syal hitam blentong-blentong merah *ditendang* motif awan merah maksudnya, yang diikatkan pada lengan atas kiri. (Semoga bisa membayangkan….Okey).

Ya sudahlah daripada membeberkan rahasia saya mau bales review saja. Count Down 3….2…1……Mulai dari :

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : Ah iya Byakuya dan Itachi. Saya sengaja memasangkan mereka karena berkepribadian 90% hampir sama. Walaupun nanti mereka juga akan saya bikin semi OOC. Kalo jeli saya sengaja masangin 2 chara yang punya sifat hampir sama atau yang bener2 bertolak belakang. Ne…arigato atas repiunya

**Shinobi Eko** : Hmm…..bahasa review mu formal banget gak kaya' reviewer yang lain yang pada gila bahasanya kalo review *dikemplang reviewer*. Saya emang menggunakan bahasa yang campur bawur (udah ada di warning nya kan?) ndak bisa untuk memakai 1 bahasa baku doang hahaha. Kalo ada bahasa yang kurang di mengerti ntar saya kirim translate nya via mail nek sempet dan inget *disambit bakiak ma shinobi kun*.

Penpikku dibilangin kayak cerita lenong vs srimulat? Huweeee….senpai-tachi, be-benarkah itu? *pundung dipojokan disinari efek lampu sorot*

**Suzuki_aiChan** : duh namamu kok susah banget nulisnya hehehe…gomen. Iya Kisame dapet sesama spesies makhluk jadi-jadian ha3 *disamehada*, padahal tadinya mau kisame ma sasori tapi saya pengennya sasori dalam bentuk manusia ajah gito.

**kucingperak** : Hmm….review dari chappie 1 mpe 3 yah (kayake bacane kebut neh hahaha). Sasori ntu akatsukine Garra? ah iya setuju sekali. Kalo Garra punya alis dan gak ada kantong mata pasti dah jadi kembar siam tuh (di sabaku ma Garra). Sasori mati dua kali? Hidan juga to'. Saya sengaja biar adil. Hidan abis nyambit Sasori truz disambit Yama-jii !!! (wkwkwkwk……giliran author yang disambit ma dikugutsu). Kuchiki vs Uchiha…..ahaha liat aja ntar gimana mereka.

**Akasuna Nee** : hu uh…chappie 1 emang berdarah-darah. Awalnya bingung juga mau taruh di rated T apa perlu dinaikkan. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu akan ada perubahan rate (tapi jangan harap mpe rate tertinggi). Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

fiuh…..terakhir dari **Kurohana Sakurai** : Tobi emang o'on. Sebodo ting-ting kalo dia sebenare Uchiha Madara. Shiro-chan menurutku emang satu-satunya kapten yang bisa dibikin apes dan dibikin OOC apa ajah (hwahahaha…..ngakak setan *dibankai Hitsu*). Tapi kan disini malah Ukitake apes berkali lipat dari Hitsu *digebukin Ukitake*. Konflik Kuchiki vs Uchiha? Inga'-inga' gak cuman mereka loh (nodongin golok ke hana-chan).

Akhir kata saya ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, baik yang udah review or enggak. Matur nuwun sanget, Saya bingung bener dengan banyaknya chara yang bermunculan hiks3x (menyesal bikin fic ini tapi ttp akan saya kelarin ceritanya demi pembaca –halah-). Saya mohon bantuannya lewat review yang bersifat membangun, nge-flame, yang njelek-njelekin karena emang pantas buat dijelek-jelekin.

**See You next Chapter**


	5. Magang Part 2 : Kakuzu In Action

**Disclaimer**

Langsung saja Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Life After Death**

Rated : K

by Shinomori Naomi

**Warning**

Cross. Garing gak ketulungan, abal, gak jelas, plot ancur banget……maap maap bila jelek. Kalo gak suka ya gak usah dibaca. Iya toh ?

**.**

**Chappie 5**

**Magang Part 2 : Kakuzu In Action**

"Matsumoto!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kantor.

"…"

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!!!" teriakan itu naik 10 oktaf dengan kecepatan 1000 tenaga kuda.

"…"

DUAG.

"Arrgh, ittai! Taichou tega sekali melemparku pake cangkir teh," keluh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan dipanggil Matsumoto itu yang lagi tidur malas-malasan di sofa ijo di sudut kantor.

"Loe kira ini tempat minum sake apa?! Loe itu bawahan gue dan loe musti membantu gue menyelesaikan masalah yang pelik ini!" sembur sang kapten cebol bin kuntet berambut putih jabrik dari balik meja kerjanya, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Ah taichou emang masalah pelik apa sih? Sampai segitu stressnya," kata Matsumoto.

"Grrr… loe tau divisi kita bangkrut dan kita butuh bendahara yang handal yang bisa mengembalikan pundi-pundi keuangan kita."

Kakuzu yang lagi ngepel lantai dengan gaya inem pelayan seksi langsung sumringah mendengar kata favoritnya. Bendahara dan Uang. Dua buah kata yang membuat semangat hidupnya kembali membara setelah 2 bulan ia hidup sebagai arwah, makan satu kali sehari, kerja rodi tanpa upah. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa uang.

"Heee… emang ada orang yang mau kerja jadi bendahara? Bendahara kita terakhir malah membuat kita bangkrut bukan?" tanya Matsumoto sok innocent.

"Heh… ngaca dulu baru ngomong, itu kan elo!" sembur Hitsu.

"Ah… iya gomen… tapi siapa yang mau jadi bendahara kita, taichou?" kata Matsumoto sambil menuangkan teh hijau ke cangkir keramik taichounya.

Selagi keduanya sedang berpikir dengan keras untuk mencari sang bendahara dan seksi dana usaha yang tepat, tiba-tiba Kakuzu sudah siap berdiri di hadapan mereka membawa kalkulator, sempoa, dokumen keluar masuknya uang tiap divisi selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Anoo… menurut gue hal pertama yang menyebabkan kebangkrutan divisi ini adalah penggunaan uang yang tidak pada tempatnya. Pemborosan untuk berbagai pesta tersembunyi, pembelian barang-barang pecah belah setiap hari, renovasi bangunan… bla… bla… bla…," cerocos Kakuzu memulai aksinya.

Siiinngg. Hening. Tiba-tiba jarum jam berhenti berdetak. Amoeba enggan bernapas, lebah-lebah mulai membenci madu dan kepompong pun enggan menjadi kulu-kupu(?)

Matsumoto n Hitsugaya cengo,"Busyet detail bener, gue aja gak tau detail sirkulasi keuangan yang terjadi. Dia baru 2 bulan udah segitunya?"

"Jadi tahap pertama yang kita lakukan untuk perbaikan kurs moneter ini (halah) adalah penurunan gaji pegawai, kenaikan pajak hingga 100%, pemotongan gaji pegawai yang kinerjanya kurang memuaskan, penetapan karcis masuk setiap memasuki divisi 10 dan besarnya tergantung tingkatan pangkatnya, denda untuk setiap kerusakan barang bagi siapapun, bla… bla… bla…" lanjut Kakuzu (rentenir mode on) sambil mainin kalkulator super bututnya.

Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto bertukar pandang. Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Baiklah… kau kuangkat menjadi pengawas para pegawai sekaligus bendahara disini. Laksanakan semua usulanmu dan pastikan kau bisa mencapai surplus uang."

Mata kakuzu yang ijo semakin ijo."Siap laksanakan. Percayalah pada saya, bendahara Akatsuki yang sukses sepanjang masa, mwahahahahahaha."

Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto sweatdrop.

.

.

**Kakuzu in Action : On**

Keesokan harinya, Kakuzu sudah bersiap-siap untuk beraksi membawa berbagai perlengkapan mulai dari notebook, kalkulator, pensil, buku administrasi, teropong bintang (?) dan peralatan mata-mata lain serta peralatan untuk sesuatu yang ehm… memalak para shinigami yang lewat.

**Hari 1 : Kenaikan Pajak 100 % dan Penetapan Karcis Masuk**

"Yosh… hari yang baru, semangat baru, pekerjaan baru, dan… penghasilan (baca : duit) yang baru," kata Kakuzu bersemangat sambil memotong-motong kertas kecil berwarna merah yang bertuliskan :

.

**Karcis Masuk Pelanggan (?)**

Tarif :

Pegawai rendahan : 2000 ryo

Pegawai golongan 3-5 : 2500 ryo

Wakil kapten : 5000 ryo

Kapten : 7500 ryo

Tarif berlaku mulai tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx dan dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

.

"Ah… ada yang datang nieh. Saatnya memangsa khukhukhu," ujar Kakuzu."Hey kau yang berambut nanas merah… kau mau masuk kan?"

"Hmm? Emang kenapa?" kata seorang shinigami berambut merah jabrik.

"Bayar dulu sebelum masuk. Pangkat loe fukutaichou kan? Jadi tarif loe 5000 ryo," sembur Kakuzu kayak penagih utang, tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan.

"A-apa? Sejak kapan? Lancang sekali loe nagih gue?"

"Sejak hari ini, tepatnya 2,0312 detik yang lalu."

"Gak… pokoke gue gak mau. Seenaknya aja loe. Loe cuman mau meras gue aja kan?"

"Hah… terserah kalo gak mau, gue panggilin yang punya wewenang di sini," kata Kakuzu setengah mengancam.

"Terserah," katanya cuek sambil berjalan masuk.

Nguing… nguing… nguing… Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi.

"Hoy… Penyusup… ada penyusup!" teriak Kakuzu pake toa.

"Growl. Haineko," debu pasir tiba-tiba keluar dari arah pintu masuk kantor menyerang sang penyusup.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa," si shinigami penyusup itu pun babak belur dan kembali terlempar ke hadapan Kakuzu. Kakuzu menyeringai puas.

"Loe udah tau kan konsekuensinya?" kata Kakuzu. "Sekarang bayar plus denda 500 ryo karena merusak property ditambah pajak pegawai sebesar 100 ryo, jadi totalnya 6500 ryo," Kakuzu mencet-mencet kalkulator di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya memainkan sempoa.

"Huh… iya-iya," shinigami itu menyerahkan uang itu dengan berat hati. "Hiks…ini kan uang terakhir gue… hiks… hiks…"

Plan A : status…yah bolehlah dibilang berhasil.

**Hari 2 : Menjual Poster**

Pemasukan yang berasal dari pajak dan karcis tergolong membantu. Namun rencana itu dinyatakan sebagai misi yang tidak berhasil walaupun tidak sepenuhnya gagal karena hanya memberikan pemasukan yang sangat sedikit dan sangat merugikan. Sejak diberlakukan hal itu praktis divisi 10 kosong melompong termasuk sang kapten sendiri yang enggan masuk karena tingginya pajak.

Sebenarnya sih ini idenya sang fukutaichou tapi berhubung kamera pengintai dan kamera digital milik Kakuzu lagi rusak dan musti menginap di bengkel gara-gara sang kapten kesel banget mengetahui foto-foto syurnya (?) beredar luas di kalangan para shinigami mulai dari shinigami kelas teri mpe papan catur jadi taichou kita tercinta melakukan inspeksi untuk menghancurkan dan menetapkan larangan kepemilikan kamera bagi siapapun yang ada disana. Yah… sayang sekali padahal ide untuk mengabadikan setiap momen kehidupan Toushirou bisa menjadi best seller dan yang pasti mendatangkan keuntungan yang luar biasa.

Plan B : apa boleh buat status rencana tidak terlaksana alias gagal total.

**Hari 3 : Penurunan dan Pemotongan Gaji Pegawai**

Okey… hari ketiga. Hari ini adalah hari pembagian gaji pegawai untuk divisi 10. Kakuzu sedang duduk, di depannya terdapat meja yang di atasnya terdapat brankas uang gaji dan buku list para pegawai. Antrian pegawai udah memanjang kayak barisan semut item. Kakuzu sibuk menghitung kalkulasi harga(?)

"Hitsugaya Taichou," panggil Kakuzu.

"Hai," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Gaji anda sebesar 5 juta ryo. Taichou memerintahkan untuk diadakan penurunan gaji pegawai karena keuangan yang defisit jadi walaupun anda sendiri yang memerintahkan maka saya tidak akan pilih kasih, sekarang gaji anda dipotong 1,5 juta ryo. Kinerja kerja anda lumayan bagus tapi anda selalu telat 20 detik saat mengumpulkan kertas kerja ke soutaichou dan anda sudah dua hari tidak masuk tanpa alasan alias membolos…"

"Ta-tapi itu kan karena…"

"Anda telat mengumpulkan kertas tugas selama 20 detik selama 5 hari berturut-turut di denda 2,5 juta ryo lalu memotong pembicaraan orang lain dikenai denda 500 ribu ryo, bolos dua hari denda 100 ribu ryo dan sekarang gajimu 400 ribu ryo."

"APUAAAAA???"

"Menolak dan meragukan keputusan bendahara maka denda 250 ribu ryo,'' ujar Kakuzu cuek bebek.

"Grrrrrrr… kau. Gue atasan loe tauk," desis Hitsugaya, suhu udara menjadi minus 5 derajat.

"Membantah di denda 300 ribu ryo," lanjut Kakuzu cuek. "Jadi anda harus bayar 150 ribu ryo ke saya."

BRAK. Hitsugaya menggebrak meja, gak terima atas perlakuan semena-mena bawahannya itu. Urat-urat nadi bermunculan di pelipisnya. Matanya melotot menggeram marah. "Loe…berani mrintah-mrintah gue hah?!" bentak Hitsugaya.

Kakuzu juga gak mau kalah, sebagai seorang bendahara profesional maka ia harus tegas tidak peduli apakah itu atasannya. "Loe juga berani nolak keputusan gue hah? Keputusan gue mutlak," bentak Kakuzu dan mendelik tajam.

"Ka-kau," kedua tangan Hitsugaya mengepal erat menahan amarah, kepalanya menunduk aura hitam sudah menyelubunginya.

"Apa?" ujar Kakuzu nantang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ka-kau," desis Hitsugaya, menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegahnya agar tidak bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya itu jatuh ke bumi. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan… PLAK. Telapak tangan kecil itu sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Kakuzu. Kakuzu memegang pipi kirinya, memandang pria di depannya dengan tatapan mata nanar. Angin berhembus pelan, langit seakan mengerti perasaan kedua anak manusia ini hingga menumpahkan bulir-bulir salju ke bumi.

"Hoi… hoi… loe berdua, what the h*ll are you doing? Skenarionya gak kayak gini kan?" author tiba-tiba nongol diantara mereka berdua, meluruskan situasi agar kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Ah… maaf, terbawa suasana," jawab Hitsugaya dan Kakuzu kompak.

Kakuzu dan Hitsugaya cengo menyadari bahwa keduanya sehati(?) kemudian mereka saling bertukar pandang dan… Blush. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi manis Hitsugaya. Jangan tanya tentang wajah Kakuzu soalnya ketutup ma cadarnya yang udah bau gara-gara gak dicuci sepanjang masa hidupnya.

" Ah… shiro-chan manisnya!" author mimisan."Sroot…ya sudah diterusin ntar aja ya sekarang yang penting fic gue kelar dulu dan jangan menebar cinta di chapter ini ntar ada bagiannya sendiri okey," lanjut author setelah sadar akan misi sebenarnya mendatangi mereka.

"Uh terserah," Kakuzu dan Hitsugaya kompak lagi. Keduanya saling berpandangan sekali lagi. Ijo emerald versus ijo mata duitan menghasilkan warna wajah yang berubah menjadi semerah tomat busuk. Sedetik kemudian keduanya saling memalingkan wajah. Malu-malu kucing (garong?).

"Yare-yare," author geleng-geleng kepala, mencoba tabah akan peristiwa yang tidak bisa disebut dengan kata normal ini.

-Back to Scenario-

"Ka-kau," kedua tangan Hitsugaya mengepal erat menahan amarah.

"Apa?" ujar Kakuzu nantang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ka-kau," desis Hitsugaya, tangan kanannya terangkat, pedang tercabut dari sarungnya dan… "Soten ni Saze." Naga-naga es keluar dari ujung pedang Hitsugaya.

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Secara reflex Kakuzu berbalik arah dan berlari namun naga-naga itu sudah keburu menghunjam tubuh Kakuzu. Kakuzu membeku, tubuhnya menjadi patung es dengan pose berlari marathon.

"Hmmm… art is an ice," kata Hitsugaya menyeringai puas dan berlalu meninggalkan patung es Kakuzu.

Plan C : status gagal.

**Kakuzu in Action : Off**

Keesokan Harinya.

Di pintu gerbang berbondong-bondong penghuni soul society memasuki halaman divisi 10. Di atas pintu gerbang terpampang spanduk yang berbunyi Festival Salju Musim Panas (?). Halaman yang semula berupa rumput itu sekarang telah menjadi hamparan padang es dengan ornament-ornament yang indah, tempat ice scating, sky, lempar bola salju dan lain-lain. Di bagian tengahnya terdapat patung es dengan pose berlari sebagai maskot festival. Dan ternyata pemasukan dari festival salju itu cukup mengguyurkan keuntungan yang besar bagi divisi.

"Hah… kenapa gak dari dulu yah gue dapet ide kayak gini ?"

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Author Note

Uwaaahh… makin lama makin jelek aja. Sense humorku makin menurun nih. Ah maafkan saya buat Hitsugaya fans –ditimpuk- karena bikin adegan yang bener-bener amat sangat gak lazim sama sekali.

Hitsugaya : oey… author gebleg bin jelek amit-amit gue bisa blushing ama si rentenir mata duitan itu, Cuih

Author : namanya juga tuntutan scenario (innocent mode)

Kakuzu : ah… Shiro-chan loe emang manis bener kok

Hitsugaya : dasar pedofil dan panggil gue Hitsugaya taichou

Ah… sudahlah kita abaikan aja pertengkaran dua insan tersebut. Maap kalo chapie ini jelek sekali. Ucapan terima kasih para reader dan reviewer yang bersedia membaca fic nista bin abal ini. Sampai jumpa di chappie depan. Bye…


	6. Magang Part 3 : Psikopat vs Autis

**Disclaimer**

Karakter dan tokohnya bukan punya saya tapi punya Om Tite Kubo ma Eyang Masako Ajinomoto eh Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi ingat! Cerita ini cuman milik gue seorang!

**.**

**Akatsuki Life After Death**

by Shinomori Naomi

.

**Warning**

Cross. Garing gak ketulungan, gak jelas, plot ancur banget……maap-maap bila jelek, amat sangat OOC ness. Kalo gak suka ya gak usah dibaca. Iya toh ? Iya toh ? *nyiapin pentungan*

.

**Chappie 6**

**Magang Part 3 : Psikopat vs Autis**

**Pukul 01.55 WSS (Waktu Soul Society)**

"Uh… mmm. Clap… clap. Nyam-nyam(?). Senpaiiiii… ugh. Ja-jangan! Tobi anak baek, jangan bunuh Tobi!" Tobi ngigau. Tangannya menggapai-gapai gak jelas pada udara.

Di sebelah Tobi, terlihat seseorang berambut silver klimis berguling-guling. Membolak-balikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kanan trus ke kiri. Ke atas dan bawah bahkan sampai salto. "Ugh… berisik gue jadi gak bisa tidur nih," kata Hidan.

"Sssttt… kalo sedang tidur jangan berisik," kata Tobi ngigau lagi.

"Loe kale yang berisik," Hidan mengacak-acak rambutnya, stress berat.

Bletak. Hidan ngejitak kepala Tobi saking jengkelnya.

"Oww ittai. Tobi anak baek. Ja-jangan bunuh. TIDAAAKKK!!!" Sekarang gak cuma tangannya yang bergerak-gerak gak jelas, kaki Tobi juga ikut menjejak-jejak kasur reyot yang mereka tiduri.

Bugh. Kaki Tobi jatuh menimpa perut Hidan. Plak… dan tangan Tobi tanpa sengaja mendarat di muka Hidan yang udah kusut kayak pakaian yang belum diseterika.

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Kamar Tobi dan Hidan bergetar. Lampu gantung yang ada di langit-langit kamar itu bergoyang-goyang.

**Pukul 05.30-06.00 WSS**

Kukuruyuk! Kukuruyuk! Meong-meong! -?-

"Ohayou, Hidan senpai! Pagi yang indah sekali ya, hari ini!" sapa Tobi ceria.

"Hn," jawab Hidan singkat. Wajahnya kusut. Tubuhnya terasa tak mau berkompromi. Lemes banget plus kantong mata hitam melingkari kedua matanya.

Tobi memiringkan kepalanya,"Hidan senpai? Senpai sakit ya?"

"Ini. Juga. Gara. Gara. Elo," kata Hidan penuh penekanan. Kurang tidur membuat emosinya sudah tidak terkontrol. Sabit merah ada di tangan kanan. Slash. Hidan mengayunkannya dan mungkin tinggal 0,001 mm lagi akan merobek kimono Tobi.

"Wow… wow. Tenang senpai, tenang," kata Tobi menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadanya. " Sekarang tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik lagi. Hembuskan," lanjut Tobi memberikan instruksi dan Hidan menurutinya.

"Ya bagus seperti itu. Tarik lagi. Hembuskan. Ah iya begitu, sedikit lagi Hidan senpai."

"Huff… huff."

"Ya… ayo terus. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan!"

"Huff… huff."

" Sedikit lagi senpai. Tarik nafas. Satu. Dua. Ti…"

Oek… oek… oek… Suara alarm jam di kamar mereka tepat menunjukkan pukul 05.30 WSS.

" Ga, ah… akhirnya. Hidan senpai, Tobi turut bahagia," ujar Tobi menitikkan air mata buaya sambil menggendong buntelan gak jelas dan menyerahkannya pada Hidan.

Hidan menerima buntelan gak jelas itu. Membelainya dengan tidak sadar dan air mata haru menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, BUK!!! "Kurang ajar! LOE KIRA GUE EMAK-EMAK MELAHIRKAN APA???" kata Hidan super emosi, melempar buntelan itu ke muka Tobi.

"Uwaaa!" Tobi menghindar. "Emang iya kan? Trus alarm tadi juga kayak suara bayi baru lahir," jawab Tobi innocent.

"Tobi sini loe! Gue cincang loe!" teriak Hidan mengejar-ngejar Tobi keliling kamar yang luasnya hanya 2 x 3 m itu.

"Waaa… ampun senpai. Tobi anak baek!"

BRAK. Pintu menjeplak terbuka dengan kasar akibat tendangan kaki seseorang. Hidan dan Tobi yang lagi pada jambak-jambakan di atas tempat tidur pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu tragis itu.

"Hey loe, dua orang cecunguk gak guna. Cepat sana menghadap taichou. Hari ini kalian mulai kerja," kata orang itu membacakan titahnya (?)

Suara kecipak air kolam yang ada taman di luar kamar itu sedikit terdengar nyaring. Hidan dan Tobi masih tidak bergerak sama sekali. Masih dengan wajah awut-awutan mengarah pada orang tersebut dan posisi tangan yang masih pada jambak-jambakan.

Loading error! Unresponding Brain! O'on mode on!

BUAG. BUAG. Satu tonjokan sukses mendarat di masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Awww! Tega bener seh loe!" Hidan meringis megangin hidungnya yang bercucuran darah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah… sudah responding ternyata. Keliatannya udah gak konslet lagi. Ya sudah, cepet loe berdua siap-siap. Pukul 06.00 loe musti sudah sampai di sana dalam keadaan segar bugar, wangi, klimis de el el de es be. Telat 0,001 detik loe berdua bakalan dicincang!" perintah orang itu dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Hn… dasar merepotkan saja," keluh Hidan.

"Hu-uh," Tobi mengangguk."Eh Hidan senpai!" panggil Tobi

"Ya?"

"Tadi dia bilang kita musti sampai sana pukul 06.00 kan?"

"Trus?"

"Mata Tobi yang error atau jamnya yang kecepetan. Soalnya jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 05.57," Tobi mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah jam dinding.

Kepala Hidan otomatis menoleh ke jam dinding. Tik… tok… tik… tok… tik… tok…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! TELAT!!!" teriak Hidan dan Tobi. Gedubrak. Krompyang. Gabrug. Prang. Gludug-gludung. Bruk. "Aduuuhhh… !"

Yah… kita skip aja adegan rebutan gak penting itu. Mulai dari kamar mandi, sisir, gel, pakaian, kaos kaki, celana dalem(?) dan sebagainya.

.

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh. Ayo cepat Tobi! Loe lelet banget sih," Hidan berlari melompati setiap bangunan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Senpaiiii! Tunggu kenapa sih gak lewat jalan yang bener aja?" teriak Tobi di belakang Hidan.

"Ini jalan pintas tauk. Loe mikir gak sih, atasan kita itu keliatannya seperti psikopat," terang Hidan.

"Lho… bukannya senpai juga. Wah ketemu jodoh dong," kata Tobi sambil memukulkan tangan kanannya ke telapak kirinya.

"Ah… diem loe. Udah gak usah banyak ngomong yang penting kita cepet sampai sana. Sekarang udah jam 6 kurang 45 detik. Gue gak mau gara-gara telat 1 detik doang gue masuk neraka," kata Hidan gelisah

"Hai… senpai," kata Tobi. " Waaaaa…" Bruk! "Hidan senpai! Tolong Tobi!" seru Tobi nun jauh di bawah sana(?)

"Hah? Che… loe ini. Bodoh bin autis binti o'on kuadrat. Pake acara kepleset kulit pisang segala. Apa pula ini buang kulit sembarangan, di atas atap rumah pula," kata Hidan dengan logat Betawi-Bataknya.

"Ugh… senpai. Gendong Tobi. Kaki Tobi terkilir nih," kata Tobi mewek sambil ngesot di tengah jalan.

"Hnn… okey," Hidan memanggul sabitnya di pundak kanannya. Dan posisi Tobi? Yang jelas mana mau Hidan merelakan punggungnya untuk Tobi apalagi menggendongnya dengan posisi bridal style. Alih-alih dia malah meletakkan tubuh Tobi dengan posisi tengkurap di atas pegangan sabitnya. Membuat Tobi terkantung-kantung saat Hidan memulai lagi perjalanannya menuju divisi 11 dengan cara melompati banguan yang dilewatinya.

.

.

BRUK!!! Hidan menjatuhkan tubuh Tobi di depan pintu masuk kantor divisi 11.

"Aww… Hidan senpai jahat banget sih. Kenapa Tobi diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan Dei-senpai dan Zetsu senpai gak pernah melakukan hal nista ini pada Tobi," Tobi mewek lagi.

"Iya… Deidara emang gak pernah melakukan seperti yang gue lakuin ke elo. Tapi setidaknya gue gak pernah melemparkan C4 ke muka jelek loe atau makan tubuh kerempeng loe itu," kata Hidan ketus. Tobi cemberut tapi Hidan cuek dengan alasan _'sebodo amat, mau cemberut, mau mewek terserah yang penting nyampe tepat waktu.'_

TOK TOK TOK !!!

"Masuk," kata suara berat seseorang dari dalam dan kedua Akatsuki ini pun berjalan masuk, menghadap kepada kedua atasannya itu.

Satu menit berlalu dalam kesunyian semu. Dan… plok, seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut pink berpipi cubby nemplok di topeng lollipop Tobi.

"Uwaaaahh… Ken-chan. Lolipop jeruk super jumbo," teriak anak itu sambil menjilati topeng Tobi. " Iyakh… pueh, lolipopnya gak enak," keluhnya sambil ngetuk-ngwtuk topeng orange itu.

"Hey… Yachiru dewasalah sedikit!" perintah Kenpachi kepada anak bernama Yachiru itu.

Tobi yang kaget ada orang nemplok di mukanya, menjilat-njilat gak jelas hingga air ludahnya membasahi mata satu-satunya itu kontan saja kaget. Tobi memegang kerah baju Yachiru, mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke arah dinding.

"Uwaaaahhh Ken-chan!" teriak Yachiru. Set… hap, dengan gerakan shunpo yang gesit Kenpachi berhasil menangkap Yachiru. Yachiru mewek. "Ke-Ken chan huweeeeeeeeee!"

"Kau… berani sekali kau menyakiti Yachiruku. Orang yang berani menyentuh Yachiru, harus mati di tanganku," Kenpachi mengayunkan pedangnya yang sudah aus itu ke arah Tobi.

"Hah?" Tobi terbengong, "Sabar taichou, sabar. Orang sabar di sayang Jashin."

"Bodoh amat dengan Jashin!" bantah Kenpachi.

"Kalo begitu, um… aha," seolah-olah ada lilin menyala di kepala Tobi, " Sekarang taichou tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik lagi. Hembuskan."

Prang. Prang. Kenpachi masih mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya ke segala arah. Tobi menghindar sambil terus menggumamkan mantranya, "Ayo taichou tarik nafas dan hembuskan!"

Serangan Kenpachi sedikit demi sedikit mereda dan gerakannya makin melambat digantikan oleh suara tarikan dan hembusan napasnya,"Huff… huff… huff…"

"Ya… ayo terus. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan!"

"Huff… huff."

" Sedikit lagi. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan."

Hidan merasa dejavu dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Tobi. Walaupun agak kesal juga mengingatnya tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung membekap mulut Yachiru pake tangan kanannya yang bau jamban lalu membuntelnya dengan selembar kain selimut yang entah dari mana datangnya. Kontan saja Yachiru berontak tapi tenaga Hidan yang kalah jauh darinya membuat Yachiru hanya bisa nangis-nangis kayak bayi (ps : untuk membuat efek nangis Yachiru makin menjadi, Hidan nyubit pantat Yachiru pake capit kepiting yang diambilnya dari akuarium yang ada di pojok kantor itu).

"Oek… oek…"tangis Yachiru

"Ayo taichou… tarik nafas dan hembuskan. Sedikit lagi. Tarik nafas... dan hembuskan."

"Dan hembuskan."

"Huffffff…"

"Oek… oek…oek… oek."

"Ah… selesai," kata Tobi lega sembari mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Hidan maju mendekati Kenpachi dan menyerahkan buntelan berisi Yachiru yang menangis-nangis kepada Kenpachi yang kini duduk di kursi goyang(?)

"Kami ucapkan selamat kepada Zaraki taichou. Anak perempuan anda sangat cantik dan manis," ujar Hidan sok manis kayak ibu bidan.

"Oh terima kasih. Ssssttt… cup-cup Yachiru sayang jangan menangis. Ayah di sini sayang," kata Zaraki membelai rambut pink Yachiru.

Hidan dan Tobi sweatdrop.

'_Ternyata ada orang yang lebih bego dan o'on dibandingkan dengan Tobi di dunia ini,'_ batin Hidan.

'_Wah… so sweet,'_ batin Tobi terharu.

"Um… ano taichou. Mau tanya, apa tugas kita hari ini?" kata Hidan kepada Kenpachi yang masih tetap duduk di kursi goyang dengan Yachiru yang tertidur tenang layaknya bayi di pangkuannya.

"Ssssttt jangan berisik. Yachiru sedang tidur, aku tidak mau membangunkannya. Sekarang tugas kalian udah selesai," kata Kenpachi setengah berbisik.

"Selesai? Maksudnya?" tanya Tobi bingung.

"Sebenarnya sih tugas kalian cuma membantuku untuk membuat Yachiru tidur. Sudah tujuh hari tujuh malam dia berisik terus, rewel gak mau tidur dan kerjaannya gangguin orang. Aku sampai stress dibuatnya. Mukaku juga sekarang tambah keriput karena dia," jawab Kenpachi sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya ala ibu-ibu yang sok sedih karena keriput sebagai tanda penuaan itu.

"Oooooohhhhh…" Hidan dan Tobi hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Ya sudah, cepat pergi sana! Tutup pintunya pelan-pelan dan pastikan jangan sampai terdengar suara apapun dalam radius 10 m dari pintu masuk," perintah Kenpachi.

Hidan dan Tobi ngangguk-angguk tanpa suara kemudian berjalan berjingkat ala maling kelas teri menuju pintu keluar lalu menutupnya dengan amat perlahan hingga membutuhkan waktu 30 menit hanya untuk menutup kedua daun pintu itu.

"Hmmm… Tobi ternyata loe pinter juga ya. Sejak kapan loe belajar jadi dukun beranak kayak gitu?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Bukan begitu senpai. Tobi cuman sering liat aja acara terapi pengendalian emosi yang sering ditonton ma Dei-senpai," jawab Tobi.

"Iya juga sih, wajar kalo Deidara sering menonton acara kayak gitu," kata Hidan sambil melirik Tobi. "Trus kenapa jadi dukun beranak gitu?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Um… Tobi sering nonton pilm kesukaannya Itachi senpai. Beranak dalam Kubur," jawab Tobi santai sambil berlompatan kecil.

"Oooo! Ya sudahlah balik nyok, gue mau tidur lagi. Pusing gue," ajak Hidan.

"Ayo, Tobi juga udah cape' banget abis membantu dua orang melahirkan dalam waktu 1 jam," Tobi berlari riang mengikuti Hidan menuju ke kamarnya.

Hidan menoleh,"Apa loe bilang?"

"Iya. Hidan senpai dan Zaraki taichou," jawab Tobi innocent.

Hidan berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk. Aura kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tobi!" panggil Hidan.

"Ya, Hidan senpai," jawab Tobi polos

"Gue jadi teringat sesuatu," kata Hidan dingin. Petir menyambar-nyambar di belakang Hidan.

"Ya… a-apa itu, Hi-Hidan senpai?" tanya Tobi bergidik melihat makhluk di depannya itu.

"Gue inget kalo GUE PENGEN MENCINCANG LOE!!!" teriak Hidan sambil menjilat-jilat sabit merahnya.

"Uwaaahhh! Ampunnn!" teriak Tobi sambil berlalu menjauhi Hidan.

"Sini loe! Heyaaaaa!" Hidan mengejar Tobi sambil mengayun-ayunkan sabitnya.

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat dan langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga tapi aksi kejar-kejaran itu masih belum selesai juga. Sudahlah… nanti kalo salah satu sudah di ambang batas pasti berakhir juga. Ya kan?

.

**To Be Continue **

.

**Author Note**

Uwaaaahhhh… akhirnya bisa juga bikin chappie 6 di saat mengalami krisis rasa humor yang makin parah. Terima kasih untuk yang mendukungku untuk tidak hiatus dan mengupdate chappie baru walaupun susah payah membuatnya. Bagi yang minta duo Kuchiki-Uchiha, maaf banget (bungkuk-bungkuk) saya belum bisa memenuhi, tapi nanti dua orang itu pasti akan muncul jadi tolong sabar yah. Ah seperti biasa yang setiap author lakukan di akhir kalimat. Review, saran, kritik dan flame atau sebuket bunga dan angpau lebaran(?) juga boleh. See you next chapter!


	7. Magang Part 4 : Me, My Taichou, n Sasuke

Yayay… (sorak autis), akhirnya Akatsuki kembali setelah berhiatus ria selama… lupa, tapi yang jelas lumayan lama. Kali ini akan diangkat tentang perjalanan hidup(?) sang Uchiha senior alias Itachi. Selamat membaca !!

.

**Disclaimer**

Karakter dan tokohnya bukan punya saya tapi punya Om Tite Kubo ma Masako Ajinomoto eh Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi ingat! Cerita ini cuma milik gue seorang!

**.**

Sasuke melirik pada Itachi."Hn… kau benar, tapi dia terlalu berharga untuk di lepaskan…," Sasuke memutus kalimatnya kemudian menyesap teh hangat yang ada di hadapannya.

'_Sasukeeeeee… ni san bangga padamu, otouto!'_

.

**Akatsuki Life After Death**

by shiNomori naOmi

.

**Warning**

Cross. Garing gak ketulungan, gak jelas, maap-maap bila jelek, amat sangat OOC ness dan super lebay. Cetak miring adalah kata hati. Kalo gak suka ya gak usah dibaca. Iya toh ? Iya toh ? *nyiapin pentungan*

.

**Chappie 7**

**Magang Part 4 : Me, My Taichou, and Sasuke **

**(Itachi : Antara Aku, Dia dan Dirinya)**

Di pagi yang masih gelap di seireitei, seorang pria muda dengan keriput di wajahnya sedang melaksanakan misinya sebagai… TUKANG SAPU!!!

Srek… srek… srek. Itachi, pria bermata onyx dengan rambut sebahu berwarna senada itu kini merendahkan martabat dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha, memegang sapu lidi panjang untuk membersihkan seluruh halaman divisi 6 beserta Kuchiki manshion yang luasnya naudzubilahi min dzalik, minta ampun deh. Mungkin luasnya sekitar lima kali lipat luas desa Konohagakure.

"Hah…," Itachi menghela napas, berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya yang melelahkan itu. Ia bersender pada tembok pagar dan kemudian memijat-mijat pundak kirinya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang sapu lidi.

Wuuussssss! Angin dingin pagi itu berhembus dengan ganasnya(?) menerbangkan semua dedaunan yang telah dengan susah payah ia kumpulkan dengan sapu laknat itu sejak 3 jam yang lalu, tepatnya sejak jam 2 dini hari. Bagaimana tidak, dengan luas yang seperti itu, setidaknya dibutuhkan 4 jam untuk membersihkannya, belum misi lain yang menghadang seperti menyiapkan sarapan bagi seluruh shinigami divisi 6, kemudian menjadi asisten pengganti Byakuya mengingat Renji kini terbaring di rumah sakit yang entah kenapa sejak ia pergi ke divisi 10 dua hari yang lalu, dan sebagainya.

"Oh tidak!" desah Itachi shock, memandang nanar ke arah dedaunan kering berwarna kekuningan itu. "Aduh bagaimana ini? Itachi sempat bingung dengan keadaan ini tapi kemudian,"Aha…!" Sebuah ide nakal terlintas di benaknya, walaupun dengan konsekuensi tugas dan hukuman yang akan semakin berat bila ketahuan.

Itachi kemudian celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada di halaman itu, kemudian seringai khas Uchiha-nya muncul. Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan -walaupun itu adalah sebuah larangan keras, namun peraturan dibuat memang untuk dilanggar bukan?- jurus tertinggi klan Uchiha yang sudah 6 bulan tidak digunakannya.

"Tsukuyomi!" kata Itachi setengah berbisik saat melafalkan mantra jurusnya, dan dengan sekejap mata saja seluruh sampah yang berada di seluruh penjuru divisi 6 dan Kuchiki manshion hilang seketika. "Beres," katanya memandang dengan tatapan puas pada halaman yang kini tak ada satu helai daun pun yang berani merebahkan dirinya di lantai seretei.

**-Kantor Divisi 6-**

Seorang pria muda berambut hitam legam sebahu, yang entah kenapa suka banget memakai jepit rambut berwarna putih yang amat sangat mirip dengan genteng dan bernama kenseikan itu kini sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, menulis berlembar-lembar kertas laporan yang harus segera ia selesaikan dalam 15 menit. Kalau tidak, dia bakalan matang dipanggang pake Ryuujin Jakka.

"Itachi!" panggilnya datar.

"Ya… taichou?" jawab Itachi yang saat itu sedang menuangkan teh hijau di cangkir yang sudah kosong isinya. Sebuah serbet putih bergaris-garis dengan motif kotak-kotak setia menemani kesehariannya, dengan menumpang hidup di pundak kirinya(?). Ia berhenti sejenak dan kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya kepada sang pria yang merupakan taichou divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Bereskan meja kerjaku! Dan harus selesai sampai aku kembali lagi ke sini!" perintah Byakuya yang kemudian ia bershunpo menuju divisi 1 mengantarkan kertas laporan itu.

Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop, dengan kecepatan seperti itu praktis hanya dibutuhkan waktu 30 detik untuk bolak-balik dari divisi 1 ke divisi 6 yang jaraknya sekitar 3 kilometer itu, kecuali kalo sang taichou harus terhadang berbagai masalah, mulai dari serbuan para fans-girl shinigaminya yang membuat sang taichou tertampan se-sereitei itu harus mencari jalan memutar, bersembunyi dulu di atas pohon, menyembunyikan reiatsu, dan sebagainya.

"Ada-ada saja, dasar orang aneh," kata Itachi yang sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya setelah melihat bahwa meja kerja Byakuya sebenarnya sudah bersih, bahkan sebelum ia melakukan tugasnya.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Itachi mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen yang terikat dengan pita merah. Ia sedikit tertarik lalu mencoba membukanya.

"Tersegel rupanya. Baiklah… Kai!" seru Itachi saat mengucapkan mantra pembuka segel itu. Itachi terbelalak saat membaca tulisan di dalamnya. "Konoha? Sasuke… ore no baka otoutou," katanya kemudian, sendu menjalari relung hatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi?" desis sebuah suara di belakang Itachi, saking dekatnya suara itu dengan telinganya hingga membuat Itachi merinding. '_Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa ia kembali secepat itu, tanpa kusadari keberadaanya pula?_' batin Itachi kaget, tubuhnya serasa beku.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat sang pemilik suara. "Ta-taichou? Se-sejak kapan?" ucapnya terbata.

"Sejak kau, menyebutku orang aneh," kata Byakuya datar, sambil menusukkan telunjuk kanannya ke dada Itachi.

'_Cepat sekali. Yang benar saja, kalau sejak saat itu maka ia hanya butuh 5 detik bolak-balik ke divisi 1,_' batin Itachi, tak percaya bahwa yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah atasannya.

"Bukannya… taichou ke divisi 1? Cepat sekali?" tanya Itachi untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"Tadi di depan pintu ada shinigami lewat, kebetulan dia mau ke divisi 1, ya… kutitipkan saja sama dia," jelas Byakuya.

'_Oh… gitu. Kirain udah meningkat kekuatannya, bikin kaget saja_,' batin Itachi lega.

"Kenapa? Kecewa? Pengen lebih lama?" tanya Byakuya tajam.

"Eh? E-enggak kok," jawab Itachi sedikit panik.

Byakuya melirik tajam pada lembaran perkamen miliknya yang kini berada di tangan Itachi. Itachi mengikuti arah mata Byakuya, dengan panik ia pun mendesah,"Ah…"

"Kau tahu bukan, apa yang dinamakan dengan privasi?" tanya Byakuya dingin. Keringat dingin meluncur dengan derasnya di kepala Itachi, dengan refleks kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Um… ehehehe ini surat misi ke Konoha kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana? Ya… sekalian refresing," kata Itachi kikuk sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa sedikit mencekam itu.

"…"

"…" Itachi menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit susah payah. "Taichou?" tanyanya.

"Okey," kata Byakuya santai. "Yuk… kita jalan-jalan ke Konoha!" ajaknya menyetujui saran Itachi.

GUBRAKKK!!! Itachi terjengkang dengan tidak hormat dari posisinya, membuat kepalanya terbentur meja kerja di belakangnya. '_Kirain mau ngecincang gue_, _ternyata…,_' katanya dalam hati sambil meringis menahan sakit dan ber-sweatdrop, heran atas jawaban yang didengarnya itu.

"Ma-maksudnya, taichou?" tanya Itachi dengan posisi masih terduduk, tangan kirinya mengelus-elus kepala bagian belakangnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi, membuat wajah Uchiha senior itu sedikit merona. '_Ah… tidak mungkin. Aku belum siap_!' jerit Itachi dalam hati. Tangan kanan Byakuya mengusap pipi kiri Itachi. "Ugh… ta-taichou?" kata Itachi shock, padahal dalam hati ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Entah kenapa selama 6 bulan bersama Byakuya ia merasa sangat damai, walaupun kesan pertamanya saat melihat atasannya itu tidak lain adalah rasa sebal tingkat tinggi karena telah mengklaim dirinya sebagai pemilik hak paten karakter paling tampan, dingin, dan cool se-soul society serta memiliki fans-girl hampir semua kalangan. Dengan kata lain, Itachi kalah telak, mengingat dulu di dunia nyata dialah yang berada di posisi itu.

"Kita akan ke Konoha, dan pastikan kau sudah mandi. Ada jerawat di pipimu," bisik Byakuya di telinga kanan Itachi.

Kretak-kretak… Prang! Untuk pertama kalinya hatinya retak dan pecah. Semua angannya hancur seketika oleh sebuah kata yang bernama JERAWAT itu.

'_Teganya.'_

"Aku tidak suka, orang yang berada di sampingku tidak menjaga kebersihan badannya," kata Byakuya kemudian.

'_Eh… apa?Di sampingnya? Dan dia memperhatikan penampilanku? Uwaaa… senangnya!_' batin Itachi kemudian, senang karena dugaanya salah.

Byakuya menegakkan badannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Cepat siap-siap!" perintahnya sedikit ketus. Karena kaget, Itachi menyentakkan badannya untuk berdiri, membuat ujung kepalanya terbentur dengan keras pada dagu Byakuya. "Aww… dasar bodoh!" kata Byakuya sewot, ngegetok kepala Itachi yang nyut-nyutan itu dengan cangkir teh yang ia ambil dari meja kerjanya, membuat Itachi terjungkal kembali ke lantai.

"Aduh, sakit taichou! Tega sekali!" ujar Itachi mewek sambil ngesot dan memeluk kaki Byakuya.

Byakuya menyentakkan kakinya, berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari pelukan Itachi. "Jangan sentuh aku!" katanya dingin.

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam waktu 5 menit, ia terjungkal, terhempas ke lantai. "Ugh… taichou!" ujarnya lirih, matanya sembab dan suaranya agak serak.

"Apa? Sudah cepat siap-siap. Jangan pake lama!" perintah Byakuya ketus dan dingin yang kemudian berjalan menjauh. Itachi hanya bisa menatap dengan nanar punggung Byakuya yang berlalu pergi dari sisinya(?) dengan perasaan yang hancur lebur layaknya seorang istri yang ditinggal selingkuh suaminya(?)

**-Konohagakure no Sato-**

'_Kotor sekali desa ini_,' kata Byakuya dalam hati saat mereka sudah sampai di Konoha. Mereka kini berada di atas bukit Hokage, mengamati keadaan yang kacau balau itu.

'_Entahlah… tapi kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak ya_,' batin Itachi melihat desa kelahirannya itu.

"Um… taichou, sebenarnya apa misi kita?" tanya Itachi.

'_Dasar bodohhh! Bukannya tadi dia sudah membaca perkamen itu?_' kata Byakuya dalam hati, geram.

"Jangan menganggapku bodoh, taichou! Aku hanya ingin meyakinkannya," kata Itachi sedikit dingin.

'_Eh? Cepet banget mood-nya berubah. Tadi mewek-mewek, sekarang dingin gitu? Dia juga tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_' batin Byakuya tidak percaya.

"Kita akan menyegel hantu di rumah klan Uchiha," jawab Byakuya singkat, masih menatap ke arah perkampungan Konoha.

"Uchiha? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi. _'Waduh… jangan-jangan leluhur gue yang pada gue bantai masih pada gentayangan nih. Alamak!'_

"Hn…," jawab Byakuya sambil mengangguk. "Ayo pergi!" ajaknya kemudian.

**-Kediaman Uchiha-**

Seorang cowok emo berambut dengan style pantat ayam masih terus bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang hangat padahal matahari sudah terik, bahkan saudara sesama klan ayamnya saja sudah berkokok sejak 6 jam yang lalu. Yap… sekarang jam 12 siang. Waktunya makan siang! –eh gak ding- Waktu di saat kedua orang yang berasal dari dimensi berbeda dengan Konoha itu memasuki sebuah rumah besar berlambangkan kipas Uchiwa.

Sreeettttt…! Pintu geser ruang tamu di rumah itu terbuka, membuat cowok yang tertidur itu segera menyiapkan kunai yang ia simpan di bawah bantalnya. Mata sharingan-nya menyala, menandakan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri makanan di rumah sendiri. Syuutt… syuut… Dua buah kunai yang ia pegang pun kini melesat ke kedua orang asing yang kini berada di ruang tengah.

Trang… trang! Itachi menangkis serangan itu dengan kunai yang ia ambil dari kantong ninjanya. Mata sharingannya juga aktif. "Keluar!" katanya dengan nada tajam dan orang yang ia panggil pun keluar. Kedua pasang mata sewarna pun beradu menimbulkan suasana yang agak ganjil.

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi ni?"

"Sasukeeeeee!" seru Itachi lebay sambil berlari dengan kedua tangan terbuka ke arah Sasuke.

"Itachi niiiiii…!"

"Sasukeeeee… my baka otoutoooo! Ni-san kangen padamuuuu!"

JDUAK!!! Sebuah pantat penggorengan sukses mendarat di kepala Itachi. "Heh! Bukannya kau sudah mati, kenapa bisa balik lagi ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil memukulkan penggorengan yang entah ia dapat dari mana ke kepala Itachi..

"Sasuke… kau gak rindu pada ni-san heh?" tanya Itachi sambil meringis.

"Cih… gak peduli!" Sasuke membuang muka, tapi sedetik kemudian tatapannya berpaling pada Byakuya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Kuchiki Byakuya dan Itachi, adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi tak 'kan seorangpun kubiarkan menggoresnya!" jawab Byakuya sama-sama dingin.

'_Eh? Ta-taichou… benarkah? Dia… mungkinkah dia? Tidak… tidak mungkin, tapi mungkin saja. Aduuuhhh apa sih yang kupikirkan, aku jadi malu sendiri_,' Itachi berdebat sendiri dalam alam pikirannya sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang entah kenapa terasa panas.

"Huh? Itachi adalah milikku. Dia kakakku, jadi dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua waktunya bersamaku yang hilang," kata Sasuke keras sambil menarik tangan kanan Itachi.

'_Sasukee… ni san terharu sekali oleh kata-katamu! Oh… Sasuke adikku.'_ Mata Itachi berkaca-kaca saat memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak! Dia milikku. Sekarang dia udah tinggal di soul society jadi dia adalah milikku sepenuhnya!" Byakuya tidak mau kalah, ia pun menarik tangan kiri Itachi.

'_Kuchiki taichou? Doomo arigato_,' batin Itachi. Posisinya kini berada diantara Sasuke dan Byakuya.

"Dia milikku!"

"Milikku!"

Maka terjadilah adegan tarik menarik antara dua orang yang sama-sama ber-ego tinggi itu.

"Milikku!"

"Sekali milikku tetap milikku!"

"Aduuhh… sakit!" Itachi mengaduh kesakitan, kedua lengannya di tarik ke arah yang berlawanan, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang diperebutkan oleh dua orang yang sama-sama menyayanginya._'Kalau begini aku jadi bingung. Oh Kami-sama, aku sangat bersyukur atas berkahmu!'_

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Itachi sambil menghentakkan kedua lengannya, membuat kedua orang yang ada disampingnya kaget. "Aku tahu kalian berdua menginginkanku, tapi tubuhku hanya satu. Kalau ditarik-tarik nanti gimana dong! Aku juga bingung nih, kalo begini!" kata Itachi layaknya seorang perempuan yang saling diperebutkan, kedua tangannnya saling menyatu di depan dada.

"Hn… benar juga. Baiklah Byakuya, sebaiknya kita membuat kesepakatan," kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau benar, Sasuke," kata Byakuya sepakat.

"Hn… kalo begitu kan jadi enak semua," Itachi manggut-manggut sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan.

Byakuya dan Sasuke duduk saling berhadapan sedangkan Itachi kini duduk di antara keduanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan kalkulator dan Byakuya mengeluarkan sempoa yang terbuat dari mutiara hitam.

"Eh?" tanya Itachi spontan, terheran-heran dengan kedua makhluk berkarakter sama di depannya itu.

"Diam, Itachi!" perintah mereka berdua, kompak dan tegas membuat nyali Itachi langsung menciut seketika.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau melepasnya, apapun juga alasannya," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau 1,5 juta ryo?"

"Cih… aku sudah cukup kaya. Uang segitu tidak akan dapat menggantikan babu setia seperti dia. Tidak… tidak… tidak. Aku tidak setuju," kata Byakuya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk kanannya di depan wajahnya.

"A-apa? Ba-babu?" tanya Itachi terbata, shock mendengarnya.

"Hah… repot juga ya. Padahal dia kan bisa jadi pelayan pribadiku. Itung-itung sebagai pengganti kesalahannya padaku. Gara-gara memburunya, aku meninggalkan rumah selama 3 tahun jadi… rumah ini kotor sekali," Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku butuh satu orang lain yang memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan untuk membersihkan seluruh kawasan Uchiha ini," lanjutnya.

"Pelayan pribadi?" tanya Itachi lagi memandang ke arah Sasuke lalu menoleh kepada Byakuya, "Babu?"

'_Itu kan sama aja artinya. Sebenarnya_, k_emana arah pembicaraan ini? Mungkinkah?_' batinnya.

BRAK!!! Itachi berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. "Jadi selama ini, taichou hanya menganggapku sebagai babu? Dan kau, Sasuke. Aku pikir kau benar-benar menginginkanku sebagai sesosok kakak yang kau idamkan. Tapi ternyata…," jerit Itachi.

"Kau pikir aku menganggapmu apa? Kau tak lebih dari seorang babu yang setia di rumahku. Itu kan sudah menjadi konsekuensi sebagai seorang arwah magang. Menerima apapun perintah atasannya," kata Byakuya panjang lebar yang kemudian menutup kalimatnya itu dengan menyesap secangkir teh hangat. "Hah… segarnya teh ini," katanya.

PRANGG!!! Itachi menepis tangan Byakuya, membuat cangkir teh yang ada di pegangannya terlempar ke lantai, pecah berantakan. "A-aku pikir… taichou menyukaiku?" lanjutnya sambil terbata.

"Cih… memang. Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang babu yang berkompeten," kata Byakuya singkat.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, hati Itachi remuk. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini, ia hanya dianggap tak lebih dari seorang pembantu. Tidak lebih! Bahkan mungkin… lebih rendah dari itu.

"Ugh…," kata Itachi memalingkan badannya, ingin beranjak pergi namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang erat pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Itachi nii?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada dingin. "Pembicaraan kami belum selesai, nii-san!" desis Sasuke.

Mata Itachi terbelalak kaget.

"Kau pikir… aku tidak tahu bahwa kau, menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan yang terlarang kau gunakan itu untuk membersihkan halaman divisi 6 dan Kuchiki mansion?" tanya Byakuya yang juga dingin.

'_Mampus gue! Ketahuan deh,'_ batin Itachi yang kini pergelangan tangan kanannya berada di genggaman erat Byakuya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya, Konoha tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kotor penuh dengan dedaunan pagi ini," desis Sasuke, genggaman tangannya makin kencang membuat Itachi agak meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau tau 'kan hukumannya bila melakukan pelanggaran, Itachi?" desis Byakuya.

'_Gawat! Mana gak bisa kabur lagi!'_ katanya sambil menangis dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dan sebuah tali melilit tangan dan kakinya, membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam seharian ini ia kembali terjatuh ke lantai dengan amat sangat tidak elit. Itachi hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat pasrah di lantai dengan kedua tangan dan kaki serta mulut yang tidak bisa berkompromi.

"Ehm… bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan perundingan tadi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hn."

"Aku punya penawaran yang bagus untukkmu," tawar Byakuya. " Aku akan memberikan 15 juta ryo bila kau mau menyerahkan Itachi," lanjutnya.

"Tidak… itu terlalu sedikit bagiku. Untuk mebangun kembali kawasan Uchiha ini butuh biaya yang besar," tolak Sasuke. "500 juta ryo," lanjutnya.

"Ah… itu terlalu mahal. Bagaimana kalau 150 juta?"

"475 juta."

"280 juta."

'_Apa-apaan ini? Emangnya aku barang apa, pake ditawar-tawar segala?_' batin Itachi. "Mmmph… hmmphh!" Itachi berusaha protes.

"Sudah kami bilang DIAM!!!" kata keduanya.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan, 460 juta," kata Sasuke.

"No… no… no," tolak Byakuya layaknya seorang pembeli. "Tiga ratus juta," lanjutnya.

'_Ini sih perdagangan manusia namanya_,' batin Itachi sambil menangis bombay dalam hati.

"Baik. Empat ratus juta titik. Tidak kurang tapi boleh lebih," kata Sasuke sambil memencet-mencet kalkulator dan menuliskan kalkulasi harga pada buku administrasinya.

"Hah… 300 juta dengan kehidupan kembali kedua orang tuamu. Bagaimana?" tanya Byakuya sambil memainkan sempoanya.

Itachi dan Sasuke terbelalak kaget. '_Ayah… Ibu…?_'

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tanda tak percaya. "Aku tidak percaya, memangnya orang mati bisa hidup lagi? Kau pikir aku bodoh hah?" bentaknya.

"Buktinya sudah ada di hadapanmu kan? Itachi, yang mati 6 bulan lalu. Kau bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya," jawab Byakuya datar.

Sasuke melirik pada Itachi."Hn… kau benar, tapi dia terlalu berharga untuk di lepaskan…," Sasuke memutus kalimatnya kemudian menyesap teh hangat yang ada di hadapannya.

'_Sasukeeeeee… nii-san bangga padamu, otouto!'_

"Sebagai seorang pelayan pribadi yang berkompeten," lanjutnya tanpa berperasaan sedikitpun sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

Kraakkk… krakk… Prangg! Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, perasaaannya yang lembut telah di hancurkan oleh orang yang sangat ia sayangi. '_Sa-sasuke… tega sekali kau!_' tangisnya dalam hati. Air matanya meleleh.

"Jadi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku tidak setuju," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tahu kalau di sini banyak hantunya," kata Byakuya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mata Sasuke memicing meminta sedikit penjelasan.

"Aku seorang shinigami, dan aku tahu bahwa di sini banyak hantunya. Terutama… tangan yang berupa tulang belulang yang ada di pundak kananmu itu," kata Byakuya sambil menunjuk bahu kiri Sasuke.

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke. '_Pantas sedari tadi ada yang terasa dingin seperti es menempel di pundakku,_' batinnya.

"Intinya, selain membayar 300 juta dan mengembalikan kehidupan kedua orang tuamu, aku juga akan membasmi semua hantu yang dulunya leluhur yang telah di bunuh oleh Itachi," kata Byakuya lagi.

'_Hm… sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Sejak pembantaian itu aku tidak pernah bisa tidur di malam hari dan selalu kesiangan, jadi itu alasannya?_' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Deal," katanya.

"Oke kita sepakat. Deal," kata Byakuya sambil mengeluarkan kertas berstempel. "Sebagai tanda kesepakatan harus ada bukti serah terimanya," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil pena yang terselip di antara rambut ravennya lalu membaca kertas itu. "Tunggu! Kapan aku bisa menerima hasilnya?" tanyanya setelah selesai membaca surat kesepakatan itu.

"Nanti malam. Paling lambat 'barang' akan tiba besok siang," jawab Byakuya.

"Hn… baiklah," kata Sasuke sambil menandatangani surat itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Byakuya.

"Baiklah Tuan Uchiha, senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Semoga lain kali kita bisa melakukan barter dengan barang yang lebih berkualitas lagi," kata Byakuya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

'_Barter?'_ pekik Itachi dalam hati. _'Kalian kira aku dagangan apa?'_

"Hn… sama-sama, Tuan Kuchiki," kata Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Byakuya dan kemudian mereka saling berjabat-tangan sebagai tanda bahwa perundingan yang alot tadi sudah mencapai kata sepakat.

"Nah Itachi…," kata Byakuya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke pada Itachi. "Ayo kita pulang. Hukuman karena melanggar peraturan telah siap menantimu bukan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sadis kemudian berlalu pergi dengan menyeret Itachi yang masih terikat itu.

"Itachi niiii…. Selamat tinggal! Semoga kita tidak dapat berjumpa lagi!" seru Sasuke sambil melambaikan sapu tangan berwarna hitam kepada Itachi.

'_Sasukeeee…. Sasukeeee_!' jerit Itachi dalam hati. "Hmmphh…mmpphh…mmph!" katanya sambil menggeliat-liat lepas, yang bila diartikan, "Lepaskan… Sasuke tolong aku!"

Jduaakk! Sebuah batang kayu silinder mendarat dengan keras pada kepala Itachi, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Huh bikin repot saja," kata Byakuya sebal. "Hmm… kalau pingsan gini kan lebih enak nyeretnya," lanjutnya sambil nyeret Itachi ke komunitas arwah.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Author Note **

Ohohoho…, setelah sekian lama menghilang dari dunia fanfiction, muncul juga akhirnya. Jadi, ada kabar baru apa nih di fandom? Saya bener-bener ngilang deh tapi gak ditelen bumi kok, masih hidup hehehe. Chappie ini saya buat untuk memenuhi permintaan berbagai pihak yang minta duo Uchiha-Kuchiki dan plot-nya sampai saya ubah total 3 kali loh (makanya lama update) dan ini chapter terpanjang loh.

Hoekh… saya hampir muntah rasanya ngetik adegan Itachi yang mewek-mewek kayak istri dianiaya suami padahal sejatinya pembantu yang dianiaya majikan ^_^

Mungkin untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya, bakalan lama updatenya (sibuk bener saya). Maaf banget, tapi saya akan tetap konsisten untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini sampai tuntas tas tas tas dengan… happy ending (mana mungkin) –dibantai rame-rame ma akatsuki lovers-

dan akhir kata, walaupun udah telat beberapa minggu, saya mau mengucapkan

"minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maap lahir dan batin"

Saya gak akan minta angpau kok, sedihnya angpau saya udah abis bahkan sebelum lebaran tiba. Saya sih cuma terima saran, kritik, flame, pesan dan kesan saya atas chappie ini. Terima kasih banyak.


	8. Magang Part 5 : The Troublemaker !

Nah… gomen mulai sekarang akan saya taroh di fandom cross-over Naruto-Bleach eh… maap kalo malah pada bingung truz ada yang ngirim permintaan update lewat repiu dari fic saya yang lain. Katanya kok gak apdet-apdet sih… uwaaaaa maapin saya, bingung ya nyariin! *pede banget*

Yo wes daripada kebanyakan ngibul, langsung baca wae deh!

.

**Disclaimer**

Iyo-iyo… kula nganti bosen menawi karakter lan tokoh-ipun kagungane Tite Kubo lan Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi ingat! Cerita ini cuma milik gue seorang! *ngacungin pentungan*

.

**Akatsuki Life After Death**

by shiNomori naOmi

.

**Warning**

Cross. Garing gak ketulungan, gak jelas, amat sangat OOC ness dan super lebay. Cetak miring adalah kata hati. Kalo gak suka ya gak usah dibaca. Iya toh ? Iya toh ? *nyiapin pentungan*

.

**Chappie 8**

**Magang Part 5 : The Troublemaker !!!**

"Un… un… un…!"

"Deidaraaaaaa! Cepetan loe mandinya!" teriak Pein sewot. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi waktu setempat, tapi orang yang dipanggil oleh leader Akatsuki itu-pun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Un… un…! Ah… segernya mandi pagi!" kata Deidara riang seraya keluar dari kamar mandi. Harum semerbak berbagai macam parfum dan sabun murahan menguar saat Deidara membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari seng bekas itu.

Pein yang sudah menunggu giliran sejak 3 jam yang lalu-pun kini memasang tampang angker. Keseel banget sama bawahannya yang satu ini.

"Leader-sama… muram banget sih wajahnya, un?" tanyanya tanpa dosa sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambut pirangnya yang kini tergerai.

Pein menutup hidungnya saat Deidara menyibakkan rambut basahnya. "Loe pake sampo apaan sih? Bau bener dah," tanya Pein.

"Ah… hidung leader-sama aja kale yang eror, un," jawabnya santai. "Ya sudahlah un, mendingan sekarang situ cepetan mandi ntar keburu siang loh. Kalau telat kan bisa dihukum kita," lanjut Deidara sambil membuka almari dan mengambil hakama hitamnya.

"Apa loe bilang!?" teriak Pein sambil mencengkeram kerah kimono mandi Deidara. "Ini juga gara-gara loe yang mandi lama bener. Loe tidur ya di dalem, hah?"

"Pein-sama… i-iya deh. Ke-kecekek nih!" ronta Deidara yang berusaha melepaskan jeratan maut(?) Pein. "Huff…," Deidara menghela nafas lega saat Pein yang dengan sangat terpaksa melepas cengkeramannya.

Muka Pein udah masam banget plus aura hitam yang dengan sukarela menghiasi bagian belakang kepalanya sedangkan Deidara juga kesel. Mukanya cemberut abis karena dandanannya yang belum kelar sudah rusak. Mereka pun saling memberikan death-glare dan rinnegan dari Pein pun aktif seketika. Kilat putih menyambar-nyambar dari kedua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu.

Sebuah kupu-kupu hitam tiba-tiba dengan santainya terbang diantara keduanya. Memutuskan kontak kedua kutub listrik itu dan berhenti sejenak. "Hei… kalian ikutin gue! SEKARANG!" perintah sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari kupu-kupu itu. Kupu-kupu itu kemudian meneruskan perjalanan panjangnya dan kemudian menclok di sebuah patung tangan tempat Pein dan Deidara meletakkan cincin Akatsukinya.

"Haaah… merusak suasana saja," keluh mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menghela napas dan kemudian mengikuti si kupu-kupu.

"Pengumuman-pengumuman! Kedua anggota Akatsuki, Pein dan Deidara dimohon menghadap Ukitake-taichou 5 menit lagi! Gak boleh telat!" kata kupu-kupu itu dan kemudian terbang keluar dari jendela kamar duo Akatsuki.

"What!? Lima menit katanya? Gue belum mandi, nih!" teriak Pein panik. "Ini semua gara-gara loe, Dei!" tudingnya sambil mengambil semua perlengkapan mandi dan baju ganti dengan kalang kabut. Ia pun berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Bruuk! "Aduuh… kenapa sih nih pintu ada di sini! Rese' banget!" ujar Pein sewot gara-gara hidungnya tanpa sengaja nemplok di pintu kamar mandi yang setengah tertutup itu.

"Yare-yare, un," kata Deidara sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

***

.

"Uhuk… uhuk. Loe dan loe telat!" kata Ukitake yang sedang duduk di atas futonnya sambil memakai selimut super tebal dan masker.

'_Hadoh… kenapa gue dapet atasan kayak gini ya_?' batin Pein sweatdrop liat keadaan Ukitake yang mengenaskan itu(?)

"Maaf, Ukitake-sama un. Pein-sama tadi mandinya lama banget un," ujar Deidara seraya membungkukkan badan. Benar-benar tidak mau mengakui kesalahan yang sebenarnya.

Saat Deidara membungkukkan badannya, Pein ngejitak kepala pirang Deidara yang menyebabkannya nyungsep ke lantai. "Berani-beraninya loe ngefitnah gue, hah!" teriaknya marah sambil nginjek-injek punggung Deidara.

"Ampuni ambo, Pein sama! Ampun!" tangis Deidara.

Ukitake sweatdrop. "Sudah-sudah… lupakan saja ya," lerai Ukitake penuh kesabaran, padahal ia paling males melihat pertengkaran gak penting di matanya yang bisa-bisa membuat penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, un. Kenapa taichou memanggil kita? Mendadak pula, un," tanya Deidara setelah berdiri kembali dan kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan karena peristiwa yang diluar kendalinya tadi. Alhasil kutu-kutu rambut Deidara terdeportasi ke kepala Pein.

"Aduuuh… kok gatel-gatel ya rambut gue? Perasaan tadi dah keramas deh," keluh Pein sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. Satu buah kutu meloncat dan jatuh ke sebuah cangkir teh yang ada di meja kecil di hadapan mereka.

Srupuuutt… Ukitake meminum teh itu, yang mungkin bisa sedikit meredakan sesak di dada dan pusing di kepalanya sejak kedua orang tadi menghadap. '_Kok berasa nelen apaa gitu?_'batin Ukitake heran.

"Yah… sebentar lagi akan ada festival musim panas. Setiap divisi diwajibkan untuk unjuk kebolehan. Aku tugaskan kalian untuk mempersiapkan materi perlombaan itu,"jawab Ukitake.

"Emang temanya apa, un?" tanya Deidara yang dengan nistanya masih menyisir rambutnya. Kutu dan ketombe berhamburan tidak jelas ke udara.

"Temanya bebas. Terserah kalian. Berhubung anggota divisi 13 sibuk semua, aku terpaksa memilih kalian untuk persiapannya. Yang jelas harus UNIK," jawab Ukitake dengan menekankan pada kata unik itu.

"Enak saja, gue ini leader-nya. Seenaknya aja loe nyuruh-nyuruh gue, hah?" bentak Pein gak terima disuruh-suruh layaknya pembokat. Terang saja, dia kan pimpinan tertinggi kriminal tingkat S. Ukitake ngasih deathglare, menatap tajam pada Pein. "Death-glare loe gak mempan ke gue!" kata Pein ketus. Bola mata Pein sudah membentuk motif spiral, rinnegan maksudnya.

"Haaah…," Ukitake menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menarik sebuah tali yang menjuntai dari langit-langit ruangan itu. Syuuut… syuuut… syuuut! Jleb… jleb… jleb… Lima buah kunai terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menancapkan pada pakaian Pein, membuatnya terfiksasi di tembok dengan tidak elit. "Masih berani, hm?" tanyanya datar.

Deidara yang melihatnya langsung keringat dingin. '_Waduh ngeri juga, coy!_' batinnya.

Satu buah tangan Pein yang bebas, berusaha melepaskan pisau yang menancap itu. "Loe mau nantangin gue hah?" bentaknya. Deidara mencengkeram kerah bagian belakang Pein sebelum Pein mendekati Ukitake. Deidara menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan –cukup atau kita akan mati!- dan Pein mendelik tajam ke Deidara dengan pandangan –apa loe bilang?-

Akhirnya Pein, sang leader Akatsuki pun menyerah juga saat dilihatnya Ukitake hendak menarik tali itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Ah… Ukitake-sama un, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu un," kata Deidara sambil menyeret Pein ke luar kantor itu.

.

***

.

"Apa-apan sih loe! Lepasin, ah!" teriak Pein saat merasa dirinya tercekik ketika diseret Deidara.

"Gomen, Pein-sama un. Kalau mau balas dendam bukan di sana tempatnya," kata Deidara sambil tersenyum bak iblis. Mereka kini sedang berada di lapangan tempat akan diadakannya festival. Suasana sudah terlihat sedikit hiruk pikuk karena persiapan lomba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Pein heran.

"Pein-sama kesini bentar, un!" Deidara menarik pierching karatan di telinga Pein dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya.

"Baka! Sakit, bego!" teriak Pein sewot sambil menjitak kepala Deidara.

"Aww… un. Sengaja!" Deidara mengelus-elus kepala benjolnya. "Sini bentar un!" Deidara memberi instruksi agar Pein mendekatkan telinganya. "Pssst… sstt… psstt…," bisiknya.

Pein yang mendengarnya ngangguk-angguk paham dan kemudian tawa setannya muncul. "Mwahahahahaha… tumben loe pinter, Dei!" tawanya keras banget sambil memukul-mukul bahu Deidara yang meringis kesakitan. "Mmmph…!"

Deidara membekap mulut Pein yang mangap gak karuan itu, membuat lalat-lalat terbang mengerubunginya. "Psst… leader sama, ketawanya ntar aja un kalo rencana kita dah berhasil un," katanya.

"Mmmph…," Pein mengangguk pasrah. Wajahnya sudah membiru kekurangan oksigen dan setelah tenang, Deidara melepaskan bekapannya. "Mpeh… haaah… haaah," Pein menarik napas lega.

"Ya udah nyok… kita siapin aja deh!" ajak Deidara dan Pein pun mengangguk.

.

***

.

**Persiapan Festival**

"Un… un….!" Deidara kini sedang bersenandung sedangkan tangannya sedang komat-kamit mengunyah tanah liat yang akan menjadi sebuah karya seni (menurutnya sih). Rencananya ia ingin membuat kembang api sebagai malam puncak festival, karena seni adalah ledakan. Itu menurutnya lagi.

Sedangkan Pein, ia cuma manyun saja sejak tadi. Entah kenapa otaknya sangat buntu, sebuntu otak author yang tidak bisa memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk membalas dendam. "Aha… gue bikin stand makanan aja deh. Tapi… menunya apa ya?" gumam Pein.

"Emang Pein-sama bisa masak, un?" tanya Deidara yang masih mengunyah tanah liatnya.

"Kagak," ujar Pein lirih sambil jongkok pundung di sudut tembok dengan aura hitam menggantung di kepalanya.

"Minta bantuan sama Konan aja, un," kata Deidara santai.

"Hah? Loe bener juga, tumben hari ini loe pinter banget, Dei," kata Pein yang kemudian melesat ke tempat di mana Konan berada.

"… dan tumben sekali Pein-sama bego bener hari ini,un," ujar Deidara setelah Pein menghilang.

.

***

.

"Ya… elah, bego bener sih. Gue kan kagak ngerti tempatnya si Konan," keluh Pein saat sedang mondar-mandir di halaman divisi 4. "Eh… divisi 4, kok kayak inget apa gitu? Tapi kok juga rada-rada lupa ya? Déjà vu….," lanjutnya.

"Pein?" sapa seseorang sehingga membuat Pein menolehkan pandangannya ke orang itu.

"Ko-Konan?" kata Pein tergagap.

"Peiiinnnnnn!"

"Konannnnnn!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan dan kemudian saling berlari dan berpelukan ala teletubies dengan background bunga matahari layu(?)

"Konan sayang, akang kangen ama kamu," kata Pein ngegombal.

"Ah… akang ini, Konan jadi malu," kata Konan malu-malu kayak adegan pilm siti nurbaya.

"Ehem-ehem… mas, mbak kalo mau mesra-mesraan cari tempat yang elit dikit napa? Ini malah deket tempat pembuangan sampah sih?" tegur seorang pemulung yang kebetulan ada di sini. Risih karena telah menginjak-injak barang dagangannya yang belum sempat ia pungut itu.

"Dasar Pein! Seleranya rendahan!" kata Konan sebal sambil narik-narik anting karatan di telinga Pein setelah menyadari posisi mereka berada. "Ugh… sebel… sebel. Pokoknya sebel," lanjutnya sambil cemberut tingkat tinggi.

"Aduuuuh, sakit! Ini kan juga cuman spontan! Salahin author tuh yang bikin setingnya gak elit gini!" sergah Pein membela diri.

"Hn… bener juga. Tapi gimana protesnya? Kita kan cuma korban kebiadaban para author-author nista," ujar Konan lirih. "Ah… ya sudahlah, jadi ngapain loe ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Gue mau minta bantuan loe buat persiapan festival ntar. Loe mau ya jadi koki gue, rencananya gue mau bikin stand makanan," pinta Pein dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jurus mata anjingmu itu gak ngefek tau'. Gak… gue gak mau," tolak Konan.

"Kenapaaaa?" tanya Pein, air matanya hampir jatuh.

"Haah… gue juga udah banyak kerjaan nih. Ntar bisa-bisa gue di suruh jemur baju lagi di puncak Himalaya kalau gue melakukan pelanggaran atau kalau lagi apes-apesnya malah disuruh mencari air kehidupan yang hanya ada di sumber mata air di gurun sahara. Haaah…," kata Konan seakan meratapi nasibnya yang gak kalah jauh buruknya dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Jadi gituuu," kata Pein yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan putus asa lalu berjalan menjauhi Konan.

"Tunggu Pein! Gue bisa sedikit bantu kok," panggil Konan saat ia menyadari Pein sudah berada jauh dari pandangannya.

Walaupun suara Konan samar-samar, itu sudah cukup membangkitkan semangat Pein. Ia pun berbalik arah dan berlari ke arah Konan kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya dengan memasang muka puppy eyes. " Beneran? Apa? Apa?" tanyanya antusias.

Konan sweatdrop. "Loe malu-maluin organisasi kita aja, Pein," katanya.

Pein pun kemudian berdiri, memasang tampang sok gagah layaknya seorang pimpinan yang mau berpidato. "Ya udah… jadi apaan nih?" tanya Pein.

"Nih…," kata Konan sambil memberikan sebuah buku bersampul coklat lusuh kepada Pein.

"Hah? Apaan nih? Kayak buku primbon," tanya Pein sambil membolak-balikkan sampul buku itu. "Aww… apaan sih kok malah ngejitak gue!" keluhnya ketika ia merasakan kepalan tangan Konan mendarat dengan cukup keras di ubun-ubunnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu buku resep masakan asli warisan dari mbah buyut gue," kata Konan sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke buku itu. "Gue gak bisa bantu buat masak, tapi di buku itu loe bisa memasak segala jenis masakan yang sangat unik," lanjutnya.

Pein membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan melihat daftar isinya. "Resep jampi-jampi cina, perkedel iguana, sate kaki kutu loncat rasa madu. Hah? Gak salah nih?" tanyanya heran.

Konan mengangguk. "Sebenarnya itu resep moyang gue waktu lagi trend masakan ala manusia purba gituuu. Tapi gak tahu kalo trend masakan jaman sekarang apalagi di soul society ini," kata Konan setengah gak yakin.

"Hmm… begitu," Pein mengangguk. "Tapi ya sudahlah, sangkyu Konan!" lanjutnya dan kemudian berlari menuju tempat persiapan festival.

"Dasar… gak sopan banget sih!" gerutu Konan dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

***

.

"Gimana un? Udah dapet bantuan dari Konan un?" tanya Deidara yang sejak tadi belum selesai juga membuat karya seni. Sudah berpuluh-puluh burung bangau kecil menumpuk di sampingnya dan sekarang ia sedang memberikan goresan terakhir pada patung yang sangat mirip taichou-nya itu.

Pein menyeringai dan Deidara pun bergidik. Gak biasanya leader Akatsuki itu tersenyum sadis gitu. "Un?" sapa Deidara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Pein.

"Ugh…," Pein menyingkirkan tangan Deidara. "Dei… kali ini rencana kita musti berhasil! Kita harus bebas dari kerja rodi ini, Dei! Kita harus memperjuangkan hak-hak kita sebagai seorang kriminal, Dei! Harus! Hidup atau Mati!" katanya dengan semangat berkobar layaknya tentara yang siap maju perang dan menghadapi maut.

"Uwoooooh… Pein-sama keren, un!" seru Deidara terkagum-kagum.

Pein mengangguk puas dan kemudian berjalan memasuki salah satu ruangan dari stand yang disediakan untuk mereka yang berfungsi sebagai dapur itu, mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari Deidara. Ia memasang sebuah peringatan "Beware of Pein!" di pintunya dan kemudian menutup pintunya dengan keras sehingga menyebabkan bunyi gedebum dan beberapa lukisan jatuh.

Dhuaaarrr! Blaarrrr… krompyang-krompyang!

"Aww… panassssss!" seru Pein dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Pein-sama! Loe gak papa, un? Dei masuk ya, un!" seru Deidara khawatir sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Gak boleh! Gue gak papa kok! Aww… tanganku kegigit!" balas Pein.

"Yakin, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya… udah sono, loe lanjutin aja kerjaan loe!" balas Pein yang masih saja setia dengan bunyi-bunyi entah apa itu yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya udah un, hati-hati saja deh un," kata Deidara seraya berbalik dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

***

.

**Festival Musim Panas : Malam Harinya**

"Dijual murah! Seribu tiga seribu tiga!" Pein kini sedang berdiri menunggu stand sambil berteriak-teriak menawarkan dagangannya. Di depan standnya, ada stand milik Kakuzu yang sedang jual berbagai macam barang yang gak jelas dan aneh-aneh.

Kakuzu mendekati Pein dengan muka merah padam. "Eh… loe! Kalo mau jualan jauh-jauh dari stand gue ya! Bikin usaha gue bangkrut aja!" teriak Kakuzu saat dilihatnya stand Pein begitu ramai dengan para pelanggan.

"Kakuzuuuu… jelas aja stand gue laku. Gue kan jual dengan harga yang miring, gak kayak loe yang mahalnya selangit. Dasar rentenir… masa' kaos oblong hasil mulung gitu satu stel harganya 200 ribu?" kata Pein santai.

"Eloooo… berani ya ma gue?" geram Kakuzu sambil mencengkeram hakama milik Pein.

"… dan loe berani sama pemimpin Akatsuki loe ini, hah?" balas Pein yang gak mau kalah. Rinnegannya udah aktif, membuat mata Kakuzu berputar-putar saat melihatnya.

Brrukkkk! Kakuzu-pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri saking pusingnya.

"Haaah… dasar mantan bendahara merepotkan saja," dengus Pein sambil merapikan kerah hakamanya dan kemudian tersenyum kembali kepada para pelanggan. "Yoooo menu murah, sangat murah ayooo beli!" tawar Pein.

"Uggh… perut gue sakit nih!" keluh salah seorang shinigami yang menjadi pelanggan Pein.

Bwoooossssh!

"Uwaaaaaah… gila baunya!" seru pelanggan lain dan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ma-maaap!" kata pelanggan yang ternyata orang yang telah mengeluarkan bau-bauan itu sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi diiringi dengan lemparan bakiak dari shinigami laen.

"Bang… emang ini masakan apaan sih?" tanya salah seorang pelanggan berkepala botak, Ikakku.

"Hm… ini adalah sate iguana dengan lumuran madu, lalu yang ini minuman cinta. Terbuat dari campuran kembang 7 rupa, minyak wijen, kemenyan, hio, bla… bla… bla…," kata Pein semangat sambil menawarkan dagangannya.

"Gue mau yang ramuan cinta aja deh," kata Ikakku.

"Oke… siap dalam 3 detik!" seru Pein riang sambil mengulurkan segelas minuman berwarna hijau lumut yang berbuih-buih.

Brussssshhh… mpeh! "Apaan nih!?" teriak Ikakku marah, gak terima banget dapat barang yang gak layak konsumsi seperti itu.

"I… Ikakku?" tanya rekan Ikakku terbata, Yumichika.

"Apa banci?" tanya Ikakku balik.

"Muka loe…," kata Yumichika terputus dan Ikkakku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "Uwaaaaa! Loe ganteng banget! Yumi sayang Ika-chan!" seru Yumichika sambil menghambur dan memeluk Ikakku.

"Lepasin, ah! Dasar gila!" tolak Ikakku. "Eh… loe kata, ini ramuan cinta kok jadi gini sih?" tanyanya marah.

"Ya emang, ini akan membuat orang yang melihat pertama kali akan jatuh cinta. SELAMANYA!" kata Pein sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Ikakku pucat pasi dan kemudian berlari menjauhi Pein diikutin dengan Yumichika yang mengejarnya.

"Ika-chaaaan… jangan lari! Tungguuuu!" seru Yumichika.

"Ufufufu… tahap pertama beres. Sekarang tinggal tahap terakhir. Deidaraaa!" panggil Pein.

"Yosh,un! Persiapan udah matang, un! Tinggal diluncurkan!" seru Deidara tidak jauh dari Pein sambil memberi hormat bendera kepada Pein.

"Unnnn… pesta kembang api! Persembahan spesial dari divisi 13, un!" seru Deidara sekeras mungkin.

"Yaaayyy!" Para pengunjung meresponnya dengan bersuka cita.

"Hitung mundur, un!" perintah Deidara semangat banget.

Count down

3…

2…

1…

Syiutttttttt… blarrrrr! Satu buah kembang api melunjur ke angkasa, meledak dan memberikan warna-warni indah di malam itu.

"Uwooooh… indahnya!"

"… dan satu lagi un," bisik Deidara setelah mendapatkan tanda persetujuan dari Pein. Deidara membuat segel tangan dan beratus-ratus burung bangau kecil terbang berhamburan di udara, membuat banyak pengunjung festival itu berdecak kagum. Ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan terlupakan. Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan.

Deidara menaiki sebuah burung besar dan terbang ke udara, membentuk segel tangan dan…

"KATSU !!!"

DHUAAARRRRR !!!

"Uwaaaaaa… kebakaran. Lontong sate! Eh… tolooongin satenya dooongg!" Suasana festival seketika menjadi porak-poranda.

"Deidaraaaaaa! Kalau mau ngeledakin tempat ini bilang-bilang dongk! Setidaknya gue juga ikutan terbang naik ke burung beo loe!" teriak Pein frustasi, hakamanya robek-robek dan mukanya gosong.

"Upss…!" Deidara kemudian menurunkan burungnya, dan menarik Pein agar naik ke atas. Pein ngejitak kepada Deidara pake wajan yang dari tadi ia gunakan untuk masak makanan aneh yang dipelajarinya dari resep moyang Konan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Pein marah.

"Pein-sama un. I'm sorry… because art is a bang, un!" kata Deidara sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya yang entah sudah berapa kali menjadi tempat pendaratan tangan Pein-sama nya itu.

"Seni… seni…arrrgh! Stress gue! Ya udah pergi nyok dari sini! Udah malem ngantuk gue!" perintah Pein.

"Un…!" Deidara mengangguk dan mengarahkan burung tanah liatnya terbang menjauhi tempat festival.

.

***

.

**Divisi 13 : Kamar Ukitake Juushirou**

Ukitake sedang menatap ke arah langit tempat terjadinya pesta kembang api. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bangga.

Sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya, ia bergumam,"Tidak salah aku memilih mereka mewakili divisi 13 untuk festival itu, haaah… aku bisa tidur dengan tenang." Ukitake-pun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas futon dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu. Ia pun tertidur lelap hingga… entah kapan ia akan bangun lagi *author di sambit pake cangkir teh ama Ukitake*

.

**To Be Continue**

.

**Balesan repiu :**

Uwweeee… makin gak jelas aja deh, maksa pula alurnya. Hiks3x… kemampuanku menurun drastis nih. Kayaknya judul chapternya gak cocok banget ama isinya deh… hiks3x (guling-guling) Saatnya bales repiu yaaaaa…

**shinobi eko** : Nya nya… begitulah para kelakuan orang-orang yang luarnya sok stoic tapi dalemnya OOC abis hehehe… makasih repiunya yo.

**Nanakizawa l'Noche** : Yeee… tapi kan Itachi kun diperebutkan sebagai budak, emang nana-chan mau? Makasih repiunya.

**kucingperak** : waduh repiumu langsung 4 chapter, saya jadi bingung deh ngebalesnya. Eh gak usah minta maap… sesama orang sinting wajar dong wkwkwkwk… *dilempar ke RSJ* Ntar sasori nii juga muncul kok, semuanya pasti muncul *mungkin – dilempar pisang ma kucing perak-* makasih repiunya ya. Eh… hero or heroine nya kapan update? Saya menunggunya loh *ngacungin golok*

**Fitriani Utami** : ini… nama asli? Ya tak apalah. Ohoho iya Itachi mewek2, kayaknya cocok aja dia peran kayak gitu hahaha… makasih repiunya.

**Ruise Vein Cort** : Eh… maap soalnya ini cross over jadi aku taruh di fandom cross over saja, maap kalo pada bingung nyariin *pede banget sih* makasih repiunya.

**Hyori Sagi** : Itacong (Itachi bencong?)… ada-ada saja julukanmu itu ya! Ini sudah apdet kok, maap lama hehehe saya lagi ketagihan maen-maen di fandom Bleach sih. Baca fic-ku yang laen ya! *dilempar kulit duren, promosi terselubung*

**YukiLoveSasu** : Eh… ini kurohana sakurai bukan ya? Ganti pename teruz? Jadi bingung saya hohoho. Eh Itachi lebay ya. Emang iya kok, Sasuke juga udah durhaka sejak si kakak masih idup. Makasih repiunya.

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : mbak… kemana aja loe? Sekilas kulihat dirimu di Eyeshield ya? Uweeee saya kelupaan repiu nih, maap-maap (bungkuk2). Eh… byaku keren? Iya di fic ini, di fic saya yang lain dia gantian yang aku kerjain abis, wkwkwk… makasih repiunya.

.

_Um… nah tolong abis baca tinggalin kesan dan pesan kalian dalam bentuk repiu ya, biar saya semangat ngelanjutin fic abal nan gak jelas ini. Klik tombol ijo dibawah ini dengan penuh semangat masa muda oke! Arigatouuu!!!_


	9. Magang Part 6 : The Show Must Go On

Ampun… telat apdet lagi dan lagi-lagi karena keasikan bikin fic laen. Ya deh nih adalah 2 episode terakhir, dan saya harap readers mendukung akhir kisah Akatsuki di soul society esok dengan merepiu fic ini.

Happy reading, minna-!

.

**Disclaimer**

Wes langsung bae… Naruto milik Tite Kubo dan Bleach milik Masashi Kishimoto!

Eh… kebalik ding. Narutonya Kishimoto tapi Bleachnya Kubo. Okeh!

.

**Akatsuki Life After Death**

by shiNomori naOmi

.

**Warning**

Hnn… seharusnya tiap divisi sendiri-sendiri yeah. Tapi karena saya pengen segera menamatkannya ya udah Sasori, Zetsu ma Konan saya jadikan satu dalam satu chapter. Hehehe biar chapter depan tamat!

.

**Chappie 9**

**Magang Part 6 : The Show Must Go On !!!**

Akasuna no Sasori. Pria paruh baya yang memiliki wajah layaknya remaja belasan tahun itu kini tengah berkutat dengan boneka barbienya. Rutinitas sehari-hari. Setiap pagi… yang sungguh damai. Indah sekali hingga tiba-tiba…sesuatu mengagetkan dirinya.

"Huwaaaaa…! Setan ijo!" jerit Sasori lebay dan tiba-tiba ketika melihat sesosok venus flytrap nyembul dari dalam tanah.

"Che berisik loe! Gue makan loe tahu rasa'!" dengus Zetsu hitam.

"Eh elo?" Sasori pun tersadar. "Ngapain loe kesini?"

"Diem loe! Gue lagi kabur nih dari si freak itu!" timpal Zetsu putih.

"Freak? Kamsud loe?"

"Taichou gue. Loe tau kan gue dapet jatah di Divisi 12, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Bah… awalnya gue bakalan gampang makan dia. Ternyata dia lebih psycho dibandingin Hidan," ujar Zetsu item sewot. Zetsu putih ngangguk-angguk setuju.

"Napa loe ketawa," ujar si Putih.

"Gak, loe ternyata udah mengakui ada yang lebih kanibal, nih?" ujar Sasori dengan muka jahil.

"Huh," kedua Zetsu ngambek.

Dok… dok… dok…!

Pintu kamar Sasori diketuk dengan keras.

Glek! Zetsu nelen ludah. "Mati gue! Saso, dia nemuin gue nih. Gimana dongk?" bisik Zetsu putih keringat dingin.

"Khh… Gue adalah loe dan loe adalah gue. Gue dan loe sama dengan kita," ralat Zetsu item.

"Whatever!" ujar Zetsu putih cuek. "Pokoknya jangan dibuka ya… ya… ya…," Zetsu putih mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

"Cih… menjijikkan. Gue malu satu tubuh ma loe!" Zetsu item nampar Zetsu putih pake vanus flytrap-nya. "Kalo dia masuk kita makan. Gue laper nih," ujar Zetsu item penuh nafsu.

"Eh baka! Dia udah hampir bunuh kita tauk! Loe mau kita dijadiin kelinci percobaan tahap ke-5, hah?!" Zetsu putih sewot.

Dok… dok… dok…!

Sasori meletakkan boneka barbienya, berdiri dari posisinya yang sejak tadi duduk bersila ala petapa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu. "Eh tunggu! Loe berani, hm?" Mata Zetsu putih mendelik. "Jangan coba-coba!"

"Halah penakut loe, Saso buka nggih!" ujar Zetsu item santai.

"Gak!"

"Buka!"

"Gak!"

"Buka!"

Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sweatdrop melihat kedua Zetsu berdebat layaknya sisi jahat dan sisi baik Sasori, dan sisi jahat pun akhirnya menang ketika Sasori mengabaikan mereka dan langsung membuka pintu. Zetsu item menyeringai puas.

Zetsu putih bergidik, keringat dingin tapi cuma di bagian tubuhnya aja jadi keringat dinginnya separuh(?) ketika sesosok tubuh muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka secara slow motion. Lebay.

"Eh… Zetsu, loe kenapa?" tanya sosok itu heran.

Zetsu putih melengos. "Beuh ternyata loe toh, Konan?" ujarnya lega.

"Dasar parno," cibir Zetsu item.

"Gue cuman kecewa ajah, kenapa yang muncul Konan dan bukan ilmuwan gila ntu kok," elak Zetsu putih.

"Cih… ngeles," balas si item.

"Halah… udah deh kalian berdua. Kita ada misi nih dari divisi 8. Sasori, loe dah dapet surat tugasnya, kan?" kata Konan yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sasori.

"Hah… misi apaan?" tanya kedua Zetsu serempak.

"Jadi gini nih… ceritanya," Sasori memulai ceritanya.

.

.

**-Flashback : Mode On-**

"Taichou!" seorang wanita shinigami dengan pangkat fukutaichou memanggil atasannya yang kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas atap gedung divisi 8. Menatap awan yang berarak di langit siang itu dengan mata yang tertutup topi jerami sambil ngemut rumput teki. Sang taichou tak bergeming. Malahan dia masih bersenandung gak jelas. Cuek banget deh pokoknya.

"Taichou… di situ kau rupanya!" seru Nanao lega, fukutaichou bersanggul dan berkacamata yang selalu membawa buku tebal kemana pun dia pergi. Entah apa alasannya dia selalu membawanya, gosipnya sih itu buku diary yang sangat rahasia dan si empunya buku punya sifat yang agak paranoid. Ia khawatir banget kalau ada orang yang melihat dan menyentuh itu buku super duper tebel. Lha… bukannya kalau dibawa kemana-mana malah akan mengundang nafsu shinigami lain untuk membukanya?

"…"

BUK!!! Buku setebal kamus besar bahasa Shinigami itu mendarat dengan kasar pada permukaan wajah sang taichou. "Nanao-chan," rengek Kyouraku padanya, meringis kesakitan.

Nanao cuek. Bodoh amat, salah sendiri taichounya bermalas-malasan. Sebagai seorang fukutaichou yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki loyalitas tinggi terhadap 13 batalyon, ia memiliki kewajiban mengingatkan, menegur, atau bahkan bisa sampai memaki dan menghajar sang taichou yang dirasa malas itu.

Uum… mungkin yang terakhir bukan kewajiban tapi termasuk sebuah hobi.

Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Taichou… ada kekacauan di daerah Rukongai distrik 13. Kabar yang beredar menyebutkan bahwa ada seorang bayi perempuan yang terlahir dengan bobot sekitar 2,95 kg dan panjang 51 cm dalam keadaan sehat walafiat. Sang ibu menyatakan sangat bahagia atas kelahiran putrinya itu dan… bla… bla… bla…," Nanao terus berbicara layaknya seorang wartawan infotainment.

Kyouraku mendengus bosan. "Jadi?" tanyanya singkat seraya membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

Nanao membuka buku tebalnya. "Hmm…," Ia menelusuri kalimat-kalimat pada buku multifungsi itu. "Bayi itu diculik oleh seorang… eh… seekor… eh… sesosok siluman atau hollow atau apalah, pokoknya namanya Bathara Kala. Ia mengancam apabila orang tua korban tidak mengadakan pertunjukan pewayangan dalam 7 hari maka bayi itu akan dimakannya, dan ini sudah masuk hari ke-4." Nanao menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh? Bathara Kala? Wayang?" tanya Kyouraku terlihat bingung.

"Hmm… Wayang adalah salah satu jenis boneka yang terbuat dari kulit atau kayu yang digunakan untuk pertunjukan pada acara-acara khusus dan Bathara kala adalah… bla… bla… bla…," ujar Nanao panjang lebar tentang asal usul dua kata asing itu. Kyouraku manggut-manggut.

"Lalu?"

"Ya… untuk mencegahnya kita diminta untuk mengadakan pertunjukkan wayang tapi…," ujar Nanao menggantung.

Kyouraku menyingkirkan topi jerami yang sejak tadi menutupi wajah tuanya. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Nanao. "Tapi apa, Nanao-chan?"

"Hn… tidak ada shinigami yang bisa melakukannya," jawab Nanao pasrah dan putus asa.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Nanao-chan ku," ujar Kyouraku tersenyum, pandangannya mengarah ke seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Kita sudah memilikinya."

"Taichou apa mak-…," Kyouraku masih tetap tersenyum. Nanao mengikuti arah pandang kaptennya. "Kau yakin taichou?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok pria berambut merah yang sedang memainkan boneka kugutsunya.

Kyouraku berdiri, membetulkan letak topi jeraminya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Yaaaa… karena tidak ada pilihan lain," ucapnya santai. Angin yang berhembus siang itu membuat haori merah mudanya melambai-lambai dan ikat rambut berbentuk bunganya mengayun-ayun. Nanao blushing melihat efek yang diberikan oleh alam itu.

'_Aaarrgh tidak… tidak… Aku sudah punya Shuuhei!'_ elaknya dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Cepat panggil dia dan salah satu orang dari divisi 4 untuk membantu, Nanao!" perintah sang kapten. "Aku mau menikmati langit musim panas ini dulu, hmmm."

"Ha-hai taichou."

**-Flashback : Mode Off-**

.

.

"Nah gitu," kata Sasori menutup cerita.

"Trus?" tanya Zetsu antusias layaknya anak kecil yang meminta ibunya untuk mendongeng sebelum tidur.

"Hmm… gue diminta untuk datang ke seorang arwah penasaran yang mau ngadain hajatan di daerah Rukongai ntu. Kabarnya si empunya hajatan pengen banget ngadain pertunjukan wayang untuk mengusir Bathara Kala, salah satu dedemit yang biasanya makan bayi yang baru saja lahir apabila sang orang tua tidak mengadakan pertunjukan hiburan baginya," jelas Sasori panjang lebar. Zetsu ngangguk-angguk.

"Tapi kenapa Konan juga ikut?" tanyanya sembari melirik ke arah Konan yang sibuk membuat kertas origami.

Konan mendongakkan wajahnya, menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Yaaa gue kan dari divisi 4, buat antisipasi aja kalo ada yang terluka. Cih… apaan sih nih, produk gagal!" ujarnya sebal ketika karya origaminya malah membentuk sesuatu yang abstrak. Ia meremasnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. "Saso… kita pergi!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Tunggu!" cegah Zetsu.

Sasori memutar badannya dengan malas, menghadap Zetsu. "Apa?"

"Gue ikut ya? Ya… ya… ya… daripada gue jadi kelinci percobaan," ujar Zetsu putih yang disetujui si item.

"Ck… gak," tolak Konan singkat.

"Boleh aja sih," kata Sasori.

"Sasori… loe bilang apa?" tanya Konan kaget.

"Ntar juga loe bakalan tahu kok," ujar Sasori dengan seringai yang tersungging penuh arti, membuat Konan dan Zetsu merasakan firasat buruk. "Yosh… kita berangkat!"

"Hum!"

.

.

**Rukongai Distrik 13**

"Ini nih tempatnya?" tanya Sasori begitu mereka sudah sampai di daerah yang dituju. "Bikin ilfeel aja deh. Udah namanya pake angka 13 dan sub bagian nomor 666. Bener-bener nomer setan," lanjutnya dengan keringat dingin.

"Loe takut?" tanya Konan spontan sambil mengamati daerah sekitar. "Hn… sepertinya di sanalah tempatnya," katanya seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah tempat yang mirip hunian kumuh.

Sasori dan Zetsu mengikuti arah jari Konan. "Aaah?" ujar mereka setengah melongo. "Yang bener saja, masa' gue show di tempat gak elit begitu sih?" cibir Sasori.

"Itu kan emang level loe," ujar Zetsu item, pedas yang membuat Sasori memberinya deathglare tingkat tinggi.

"Sudah… sudah," lerai Konan dengan sabar, menghadapi kedua orang Akatsuki ini memang merepotkan. "Sebaiknya segera selesaikan dan kita cabut dari sini!" perintahnya sedikit kesal.

Ketiga akatsuki itupun kini berjalan ke arah desa. Kostumnya yang berupa shinigami menarik perhatian warga distrik tersebut. Seorang pria setengah baya dengan kimono yang sedikit lusuh datah menghampirinya. "Kalian utusan itu?" tanyanya. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan. "Shinigami pengusir Bathara Kala?"

"Hn," jawab Sasori dengan anggukan.

Sang pria memandu mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya tapi… "Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kita dicuekin?!" seru Zetsu.

"Ah… maaf, saya pikir anda hiasan yang dibawa mereka," ujar pria itu sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Grrrrrrrr gue makan loe!" ujar Zetsu sewot gak terima padahal dalam hati ia mengiyakan pernyataan pria itu. Sedikit perasaan sakit hati menelusup di hatinya. _'Haaaah nasib jadi mutan.'_

"Su-sumimasen," kata pria itu gemetar melihat venus flytrap Zetsu yang bergigi runcing. "Ma-mari ikut saya," ajaknya kemudian.

"Tch," decak Zetsu kesal yang berjalan mengabaikan pria itu. _'Kalau gak nafsu makan gue lagi drop, udah gue telen ntu orang,'_ batinnya.

.

.

"Jadi kalian tahu bagaimana cara mengusir siluman itu?" tanya sang istri seraya menyodorkan teh kepada mereka.

"Hm," Konan mengangguk dan menyesap teh tersebut. "Pueh! Apaan nih?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Itu adalah teh tradisional di sini. Karena harga teh di komunitas arwah ini kelewat mahal, kami menggunakan daun pohon jati sebagai penggantinya sehingga berwarna merah dan kami sedikit mencampur dengan rempah-rempah," terang sang istri.

Penjelasan itu kontan membuat Sasori dan Zetsu meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya. Tidak mau keracunan karena hal tidak jelas itu, walaupun Sasori sangat berpengalaman tentang racun.

"Langsung saja deh, kapan kita mulai ritualnya?" ucap Zetsu item bosan.

"Yo," cetus si putih menyetujui.

"Aaah…," kedua suami istri itu saling berpandangan heran. _'Dua orang dalam satu tubuh?'_ batin mereka sweatdrop.

"Apa?!" bentak kedua Zetsu kompak, membuat pasangan itu makin merinding.

"Ma-malam ini, tu-tuan," jawab sang pria gemetaran melihat wajah Zetsu yang seram.

.

.

"Haaah… akhirnya persiapannya selesai juga," ujar Konan seraya mencoret-coret dan mengamati list properti yang harus ada selama pertunjukan. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Satu jam lagi tengah malam. Ia menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Cepat, cepat! Satu jam lagi dia datang!" serunya kepada para pekerja.

"Beuh gayanya kayak bos saja, padahal masterpiece acara ini kan gue," dengus Sasori sebal melihat tingkah Konan yang seperti mandor sambil mempersiapkan boneka kugutsunya di depan layar.

"Enakan loe kaleee, nah gue?" cetus Zetsu yang kini berdiri di samping layar sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "Loe tega bener memperlakukan gue kayak gini, Saso."

"Ck, siapa suruh punya tubuh kaya' pohon. Sudah untung gue ajak loe ke sini. Loe milih jadi tanaman hias atau jadi kelinci percobaan, hm?" ujar Sasori setengah mendelik bin mengancam.

"Udah deh, terima aja deh nasib loe," kata Konan seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Sasori.

"Oke-oke, loe menang untuk kali ini."

"Eh… ngomong-ngomong kemana orang-orang? Bukannya tadi ramai ya?" tanya Sasori.

Konan melirik jam tangannya lagi. Lima belas menit lagi. "Melarikan diri, takut," sahutnya.

"Bah, pengecut!" kata kedua Zetsu.

"Saso mulai deh, sekarang," kata Konan.

"Oke!" Sasori pun memulai pertunjukkannya bak dalang. Konan sebagai pesinden dan Zetsu dengan sangat berat hati memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai tanaman hias.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa~~!"

"To-toloooongg! Si-siluman… tu-tuan dia da-datang," Seorang kakek-kakek berlumuran darah terlihat menyeret tubuhnya ke arah ketiga Akatsuki yang cuek bebek. Kimononya sudah compang-camping, bekas cabikan terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka menganga menghiasi. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke arah Sasori yang sedang memainkan sebuah lakon untuk boneka kugutsunya, The Cinderella Story.

"Tu-tuan," lirih kakek itu meminta pertolongan.

"Zetsu!" panggil Sasori.

"Oke," kata Zetsu yang kemudian mengangkat kerah kimono kakek itu.

"A-apa yang kau laku-kan," ujar si kakek ketakutan melihat seringai bengis yang tersungging di mulut Zetsu.

"Lapar," jawabnya dan seketika sang Kakek sudah tak terlihat oleh mata. "Hmm… lumayan lah, buat ganjel perut," ujar Zetsu seraya menjilat bibirnya yang sedikit ternoda darah.

Grooooarrrr! Grooooaaaarrrrr!

"Saso dia dating nih gimana?" ujar Konan cemas melihat sang Bathara Kala ngamuk hebat di depannya. Membasmi setiap arwah yang tinggal di daerah ntu.

"The show must go on, you know. Whatever it happen," jawab Sasori sok inggris, tapi entah grammarnya bener apa kagak. Yang penting sok keren gitu loh.

"Huff… trus mereka gimana?" tunjuk Konan pada mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan.

"Loe gak paham juga kenapa gue bawa Zetsu?" tanyanya masih sambil mendalang gak jelas.

Konan melirik ke arah Zetsu yang kini air liurnya sudah menetes. "Begitu," ujarnya. "Tapi… siluman itu?"

"Loe gak tahu kan sisi psikologisnya dia?" tanya Sasori. Konan memiringkan kepalanya tanda gak ngerti. "Haaah… loe tahu kenapa harus ngadain nih pertunjukan buat ngusir ntu makhluk?" Konan menggeleng. "Fine… oke-oke. Gue jelasin pake bahasa balita," kata Sasori sambil memijit-mijit dahinya yang rada pening. Susah juga berhadapan dengan orang yang rada lemot seperti Konan.

Konan mendelik.

"Iya-iya… maaf. Jadi gini ehem…," Sasori berdehem. "Dia ntu sebenernya kesepian. Tujuan sebenarnya ia nyulik bayi adalah agar dia diperhatikan."

"Ennnn," Konan nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Lalu?"

"Ia menyebarkan mitos bahwa ia akan mengembalikan bayi itu bila diadakan pertunjukkan. Hnn… tau' lah siluman itu hidup dimana? Di hutan… sendiri gak ada hiburan. Terang saja kesepian," jelas Sasori seakan memahami perasaan sebenarnya sang Bathara Kala.

"Begitu toh," Konan mengangguk paham.

"Trus mau kita apakan dia?" tunjuk Zetsu pada siluman yang kini asik menonton pertunjukan boneka Sasori. "Jangan bilang loe mau show seumur hidup, ya? Gue mah ogah, loe aja kaleee," lanjutnya.

"Tch… loe liat disana dan si sebelah sana?" tunjuk Sasori ke arah patung selamat datang. Kedua Akatsuki pun mengangguk. "Kamera."

"Heeeeeee?" ujar keduanya heran.

"Gue udah ngerekam pertunjukan kita, plus gue beri bonus dua DVD Naruto the Movie. Complete plus soundtrack-nya segala," ujarnya seraya menunjukkan dua keping DVD bajakan.

"Dapet uang dari mana loe?" tanya Konan penuh selidik pada rekan berambut merahnya itu.

Sasori nyengir. "Loe jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Gue mbobol brankasnya Kakuzu," jawabnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"APAAAAAA?!" teriak keduanya kaget. "Bisa mati loe kalau ketahuan!"

"Makanya diam, baka! Udah nyok pulang, gue capek. Dah mo pagi nih!" ajak Sasori yang udah ngantuk berat.

"Hu uh, gue juga dah pegel goyang-goyang gak jelas kayak rumput laut dari sore tadi. Uuugh," kata Zetsu sambil ngelus-elus pinggangnya pake flytrap(?)

"Yuk… muka gue juga udah berminyak nih!" kata Konan.

"Hmm," Sasori mengangguk. "Eh… bro, gimana filmnya?" tanyanya kemudian kepada Bathara Kala.

"Siiip deh, thanks ya. Kalau gini kan gue gak kesepian lagi," sahut sang siluman ijo bertanduk dan bermata merah itu. "Eh tapi… gimana dengan mereka?" ujarnya seraya melirik pada mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. "Gue kan gak doyan walaupun hobi gue nge-bunuh."

"Hmm… tenang aja deh bro. Eh Zetsu, tugas loe tuh," kata Sasori sambil mengedikkan kepalanya.

Kedua Zetsu tersenyum lebar. "Wiiiiiiihhhh… bisa makan neh sebelum tidur pagi!"

"Abisin tuh, jangan mpe tersisa apalagi meninggalkan jejak!" kata Konan.

"Beres!"

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Fiuuuuh… akhirnya bisa apdet juga setelah hiatus selama 2 bulan lebih karena mati ide. Sooo… bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Makin gaje-kah? Soalnya bagian terakhirnya saya potong buat chapter depan plus saya males nulis *getoked*

Ahahaha… tolong di review yah, besok episode terakhir-loh. Akhir dari perjalanan para Akatsuki mengobrak-abrik Seretei. Hum… kira-kira nasib mereka gimana yah?

Review?


	10. Finally : Akatsuki's Destiny

Mwahaha *ketawa gaje*akhirnya setelah vakum 1 tahun nih fic kelar juga. Hiks… hiks… sumpeh terharu banget, apalagi bagi yang udah setia ngerepiu en ngebaca nih fic gak jelas apalagi yang udah mati-matian nyariin nih fic di crossover yang sepi pengunjung *halah*

GaJebo… lanjoeeet sajo! Happy reading minna-san!

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Nah sekarang gak kebalik lagi!

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Iya Gak? Jawab!

.

.

**Akatsuki Life After Death**

by shiNomori naOmi

.

**Warning** :

GaJe, astaga ini chapter terakhir dan mungkin agak eror jadi… Don't Like Don't Read but must review! *digeplak!* Garing tingkat tinggi. Gomen ne' *bungkuk-bungkuk* sense humor saya lagi turun drastis soalnya.

.

**Chappie 10**

**Finally : Akatsuki's Destiny**

Siang hari setelah kepulangan Zetsu, Konan, dan Sasori dari misi mereka pada malam harinya, Kakuzu _bad mood_. Emosi berat gara-gara uang dalam brankasnya berkurang drastis. Kebetulan hari itu mereka sedang libur dari magang mereka. Kalau dalam istilah orang kuliahan en orang sekolahan bisa dibilang minggu penenangan sebelum ujian akhir semester.

Yoa… libur satu minggu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum diadakan keputusan final atas hasil kinerja mereka selama satu tahun sebagai arwah magang.

Saat ini mereka sedang liburan alias jalan-jalan plus kongkow-kongkow gak jelas di salah satu sudut taman di area Seretei. Menikmati udara musim dingin yang sejuk dengan guguran bunga sakura berwarna merah muda yang indah.

Nah loh! Musim dingin dengan bunga sakura? Gak salah tuh?

Kakuzu, sedari tadi hanya manyun saja. Berkali-kali memencet kalkulator dan men-cek ketersediaan uang dalam dompetnya. _'Beuh… sial! Duit gue siapa yang nyolong?' _batinnya menyadari uang-uangnya yang berkurang.

Pelakunya sih… cuek bebek. Pura-pura gak tahu, dengan memasang tampang sok imut dan tak berdosa. Kedua temennya yang lain juga diam saja. Mau mati, ya? Mendingan bungkam deh daripada ntu kakek tua mencincang mereka bertiga.

"Grrrrrr!"

Kakuzu mengacak-acak rambut eh… jilbabnya-?- ya apalah… sesuka _reader_ dalam mendeskripsikan penutup kepala ala orang Arab itu. Stress karena tiba-tiba miskin mendadak, ia menatap satu persatu para anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Pandangannya menyelidik dan dengan kecurigaan tinggi. Mengamati semua tingkah laku mereka, kalau-kalau ada yang mencurigakan. Sherlock Holmes mode : on!

"Indahnyaa~!" Konan takjub seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di langit Seretei. "Baru kali ini gue liat bunga sakura di musim dingin!"

"Konan sayang. Romantis, bukan?" gombal Pein.

"Che~" decak Itachi kesel. Sejak kejadian di misinya, praktis ia benci 10.000 tahun kepada taichounya. Nyesel dan malu banget kalau diingat. Kayak gak punya harga diri saja. Huh! Ia tahu betul bahwa saat ini Senbonzakura sedang tebar pesona. Dasar… gak masternya gak zanpakutounya sama aja nyebelin! _'Pokoknya sebel! Sebel! Sebel!' _batin Itachi sambil mencak-mencak di pikirannya, seraya membayangkan bahwa dirinya sedang melakukan Tsukuyomi kepada Byakuya. Khe-khe-khe… dan seringai aneh terkembang di wajah tuanya. Maklum… hanya bisa bermimpi. Fiuuuh~!

Ah… tentang Senbonzakura, biasalah, zanpakutou cowok yang lagi menarik perhatian zanpakutou cewek incarannya, Sode no Shirayuki. Katanya sih, sakura dan salju kan cocok banget. Romantis gittuuu! Daripada sama Hyourinmaru, salju dan es. Beku! Brrrrr… dingin, ah.

Tapi… momen gini malah dijadiin Pein kesempatan buat pedekate lagi sama Konan. Huaah… mau gimana-gimana coba, ujung-ujungnya juga kembali ke Konan. Kapok dia pedekate sama shinigami. Hohoho… babak belur, atuh! Apalagi pas dia mau ngedeketin Soi Fon, shinigami mungil itu malah menusuk-nusukkan Suzumebachi ke seluruh tubuh Pein, alhasil badannya bengkak-bengkak kena racun tawon.

"Katsu, un!" teriak Deidara tiba-tiba ketika melempar bola salju ke arah Tobi yang dengan gesit menghindar.

"Yey, Tobi anak baek! Gak kena, senpai!" Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak autis, menghindari serangan senpainya itu.

PLOK!

"Bwahahaha! Kena loe!"

"Bisa gak sih kalian pada diem? Gue stress nih!" amarah Kakuzu mulai meledak, semuanya menjadi terdiam karena merasakan hawa buruk yang siap menerkam mereka. Pandangan matanya tajeeem banget. "Kalian semua ngaku! Siapa yang bobol brankas gue?" Kakuzu mulai sewot.

"Ah elo, Zu! Kayak loe gak pernah gak kehilangan duit aja. Paling juga loe embat ndiri, kan? Truz maksa kita-kita bayar uang kas yang mencekik leher," komen Sasori yang saat itu sedang membersihkan kukunya, tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada Kakuzu yang wajahnya udah memerah karena menahan amarah. Akatsuki lain pun mengangguk setuju.

"GAK BISA~!" teriak Kakuzu sengit. "Pokoknya bakalan gue cincang abis ntu orang eh arwah yang berani-berani ngambil duit kesayangan gue!"

Konan, Sasori, dan Zetsu hanya bisa saling lirik dan menelan ludah. Konan yang kini memandang Sasori dengan tatapan –Gimana ini? Gawat bo'!- dan akhirnya dijawab dengan tatapan –Diem aja lah- sama Sasori. Sedangkan Zetsu malah pada berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tampaknya si kembar siam ntu –baca : _the blacky and the whitey Zetsu_- sedang saling menampar satu-sama lain. _'Gila,' _pikir Akatsuki sweatdrop.

Tak pentinglah apa yang mereka perdebatkan, karena ada kupu-kupu neraka yang kini terbang di antara mereka bersepuluh dengan membawa kabar … mengganggu suasana saja. Itu sih menurut Kakuzu tapi bagi Akatsuki lain, itu menyelamatkan nasib mereka dari jeratan riba yang penuh dosa. Halah~

.

.

"Gue jadi _dejavu_ nih, un," bisik Deidara pada Kisame yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Kisame hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah gagal berulang kali balas dendam sama Komamura gara-gara insiden ikan goreng beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Dieeeem… tak berkata. Kesel banget soalnya ngeliat anjing jadi-jadian itu. Hweeeh… seandainya Samehada gak disita, udah dicabik-cabik ntu kapten aneh. Khekhekhe…

Ah… hampir lupa, maklumlah nih author gaje sedang menderita pikun akut. Apaan sih, pokoknya mereka sedang berada di dalam ruangan tertutup yang gelap dengan cahaya hijau remang-remang. Haaah~… bikin beberapa anggota Akatsuki merinding gaje.

Itachi mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya, mengusir hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba aja menyergap tubuhnya. Halaaaah… pikirannya udah kemana-mana, takut kalau-kalau arwah leluhurnya pada datang rame-rame buat balas dendam sama dia. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri begitu tengkuknya terkena tetesan air… dan mungkin keriputnya udah bertambah panjang beberapa millimeter sejak ia menjadi setan gentayangan di dunia arwah ini.

"Hwaaaa~! Ampun mbah, Ita-chan minta maap!" serunya sambil sembah sujud dan teriak gak jelas membuat para Akatsuki lain sweatdrop dan berpikir ulang tentang kebenaran pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Ah… rasanya kok gak mungkin kalau melihat kejadian ini, pikir mereka.

"Menyingkir loe dari kaki gue, Ojii-san!" kata Hidan ketus sambil menghentakkan kakinya yang ternyata di peluk erat oleh Itachi.

"Cengeng, un! Gitu aja takut loe," cibir Deidara."Noh liat ke atas, atapnya bocor, un!" tunjuknya ke arah langit-langit yang kini meneteskan air hujan.

"Ehem-ehem, siapa bilang gue takut? Gue cuma kaget doang," ralat Itachi sambil berdiri dan kemudian membetulkan kerah hakamanya. Dasar, gak mau ngaku rupanya.

Pintu berdaun ganda di belakang mereka tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Yamamoto Soutaichou yang berdiri angkuh dengan tongkat Ryuujin Jakka –yang mengingatkan Hidan akan insiden kesambit sampai berdarah-darah- dan para kapten 13 batalyon di belakangnya. Kontan saja, para arwah mantan kriminal itu langsung menyingkir, memberi jalan bagi mereka. Ya… ya… jelas saja mereka begitu errr… tunduk pada para petinggi Soul Society itu bila mengingat perbuatan mereka. Separuhnya saja sih… kecuali Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Sasori, sama Deidara yang masih memperlihatkan wajah kriminal mereka. Santai bin _innocent_… ahahaha.

Jdeeeng~!

Ujung tongkat Ryuujin Jakka membentur lantai keramik berwarna hijau gelap di ruangan itu, menimbulkan bunyi gema yang sedikit menakutkan. Hawa di dalam ruangan itu terasa sesak dan berat, seolah-olah udara begitu mampat, seperti halnya para Akatsuki yang kemudian merapatkan diri mereka satu sama lain.

Sesantai apapun, Pein, sang ketua tetap aja keder saat melihat Soi Fon yang memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi, apalagi ketika sudut matanya menangkap wajah Konan yang dipenuhi aura cemburu berat. Walah~

Ieeee… Pein menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk yang bakal terjadi. Nah loh… parno ama cewek-nya kumat lagi deh. Coba dulu dia gak bokep, waaaah~ mungkin hidupnya bakalan tenang di alam baka ini.

'_Amieennn,'_ batin Pein seraya berdoa dalam hati.

"Hmm, rupanya sudah berkumpul semua di sini," ucap Soutaichou bijaksana sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua anggota Akatsuki yang berdiri saling merapat. "Berhitung mulai!" perintah Soutaichou gaje.

"Err, Yamamoto-sama, gak usah absen, kelamaan," bisik fukutaichounya yang berambut putih dan berpenampilan seperti orang Inggris, Sasakibe. Yamamoto mengangguk dan kemudian mulai mengelus-elus jenggot panjangnya yang seratus persen terbuat dari uban.

Ia menerima gulungan perkamen dari Sasakibe. Wajahnya seketika menjadi serius, tampaknya itu berisi laporan pertanggungjawaban kerja paruh waktu para Akatsuki selama setahun ini dari para kapten divisi.

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Hnn…"

"Kau melakukan beberapa pelanggaran dan yang paling berat adalah, kau berani menantang Komamura taichou dan menentangnya. Tapi, kau juga mematuhi perintahnya. Yaaa- ini seimbang."

"Kakuzu Fulus Ryo."

"Heeeh… nyebut nama gue bayar sejuta!" ujar Kakuzu gak tau diri sambil memencet-mencet kalkulator bututnya. Beneran… masih aja mikirin uang, alhasil sedetik kemudian ada suara ledakan dari kalkulator tersebut karena seseorang yang mengucapkan mantra kidou nomer 4.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk berbicara dalam forum ini," ucap Byakuya dingin dengan dengan jari telunjuk yang masih mengarah kepada Kakuzu. "Fiuuuh~!" ia meniup ujung telunjuknya yang berasap layaknya seorang koboi kesasar.

"Selama kau bekerja di bawah naungan divisi 10, telah terjadi kebangkrutan besar-besaran atas kas divisi. Pencurian benda-benda berharga dan kau…," mata Yamamoto berkilat tajam. "-dicurigai sebagai pelakunya."

"Enak saja gue gak-"

Syuuuut~ blaar!

Lagi-lagi, kidou Byakurai diluncurkan oleh seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Yeeeeah… dia agaknya sedikit memiliki hati karena hanya menyerempet di kerudung Kakuzu saja, menyebabkannya sedikit robek.

"Hidan dan Tobi… menurut laporan dari Zaraki Kenpachi, tugas kalian cukup bagus! Good job~!" puji Yamamoto sambil manggut-manggut membaca laporan dari divisi 11.

"Fiuuuuuh~!" ujar Tobi dan Hidan lega. _'Ternyata ide Tobi oke juga, fufufu,'_ batin Hidan dengan seringainya.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Hn."

"Pelanggaran berat. Memakai Tsukuyomi sebagai jalan pintas melaksanakan tugas dengan konsekuensi buruk yang terjadi di dunia manusia. Kau gagal!" ucap Yamamoto tanpa jeda. "Selanjutnya… Deidara dan Nagato Pein, kalian telah menyebabkan kekacauan dan kerusakan besar di festival musim panas."

"Huh? (un)," ucap mereka berdua.

Yamamoto mengerling pada Ukitake yang sepertinya juga kaget karena ia merasa bahwa kedua bawahannya itu talah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. "Ini laporan dari anggota divisi 11, Madarame Ikakku dan Ayasegawa Yumichika yang secara langsung menjadi saksi mata," katanya.

"Maaf, sensei-" ucap Ukitake menyesal karena tidak mengawasi keduanya dengan baik karena penyakit TBC-nya yang udah kronis. Hueeeee~h

"Sudahlah- aku mengerti," sahut Yamamoto datar. "Terakhir… misi gabungan antara divisi 8 dan 4, Konan dan Akasuna no Sasori, kalian juga gagal karena mengakibatkan korban berjatuhan di area Rukongai. Dan untuk Zetsu, kau telah meninggalkan tugasmu sebagai kelinci percobaan dan mengacaukan misi kedua rekanmu. Kau telah melakukan tindak kejahatan tingkat tinggi. Kanibalisme," ucapnya panjang lebar seraya menyerahkan gulungan perkamen itu ke wakil kaptennya. "Ehem-" Yamamoto menutup gulungan laporan itu, dan menghela nafas. "Jadi- intinya adalah…"

"Ya?" cetus Pein penasaran, namun kemudian ia berjenggit kaget ketika pinggangnya dicubit oleh Konan disertai bisikan untuk diam dan tetaplah diam.

Sedetik kemudian, Yamamoto Soutaichou menepukkan kedua tangannya dua kali dan tiba-tiba suatu pusaran angin berpusing mengelilingi kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki. Kegelapan hebat merasuki mereka semua sebelum sang angin menerbangkan mereka ntah menuju dimensi mana.

Ah entahlah… mereka sekarang berada dimana, namun beberapa saat kemudian seseorang berwajah menyeramkan dengan tanduk besar yang mencuat di kepalanya tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kepuasan dengan kedua tangan memegang pengaduk raksasa. Di depan sosok itu, terdapat kuali raksasa dengan api menjilat-jilat dibawahnya, dan sepuluh sosok daging yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Huweeeeee~~!"

Hummm tampaknya jeritan kompak penuh ketakutan itu terdengar nyaring hingga keseluruh pelosok dunia bawah, yah terserahlah mau mempersepsikan yang bagaimanakah dunia bawah itu. Mungkin… mereka akan hidup dalam kesakitan abadi seperti ini, atau lebih buruknya menjadi… santapan makan malam?

Yaaa~ bila dunia itu mengenal istilah makan malam. XDD~~

.

.

**Tamat dengan Tidak Elit**

.

Minna-san, maafkan saya. Akhir-akhir ini karena WB berat, fic ini sungguh sangat terlantar sekali padahal udah episode terakhir. Maafkan saya bila endingnya jelek dan tidak sesuai harapan *pundung di kamar mandi*

Ini disebabkan sense saya nulis fic lagi super drop berat, huhuhu *nangis darah* sampai lupa saya dengan alurnya hahaha *plak*

Kepada yang sudah merepiu fic ini, di chapter kemaren dan kemarennya dan kemaren-kemarennya lagi *ditimpuk coz gaje berat* saya ucapin banyak terima kasih. Ueeeeee… semoga saya bisa bikin fic Akatsuki lagi. Love you, Akatsuki~! *kiss bye ke Akatsuki*

**REVIEW TERAKHIRNYA DONGK~!**


End file.
